Ranma and the beanstalk
by Psuriko
Summary: My parody-version of Jack and the beanstalk, with parts never used in the original story. Many crossovers from other famous games,manga,anime.
1. Part one: Intro

**Ranma And The Beanstalk**

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and I won´t make a profit of it, same thing with the original creator of the fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Some parts of this story will probably follow the Jack and the beanstalk version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different(and I would probably make most of them VERY different. ).

Author's note: I´m just trying make my own Ranma½ fairy tale after reading the

"Little Red Ranko Hood" fanfic, hopefully no one have made a similar fanfic like the

I´m trying to do. Also of note: I have improved the first part of my fairy tale.

Casting:

Ranma -------------------------as Jack

Akane Tendo----------------as the beautiful singing wonder nicknamed the "harp"  
Ryoga Hibiki ------------------------as Jack´s friend

Tatewaki Kuno-----------------as the usual bokken wielding maniac. Additional data locked.

Shampoo ---------as one of Ranma´s fiancee´s (actually she forced her way into this script)

Soun Tendo ------------------------as the Headhoncho-chief of Tendo farm

Kasumi Tendo------------------------as the allround maid on Tendo farm

Nabiki Tendo ------------------------as the auditor on Tendo farm

SCENE 1: THE BEAUTIFUL FURINKAN VALLEY 

Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a valley called "Furinkan Valley" in Nerima of Japan.

The land was prosperous thanks to the beautiful singing wonder Akane Tendo, who sang

on the public operahouse in every Sunday evening.

Ranma: Since when can THaT tomboy sing good when she even can´t cook something edible !?

Akane: RANMA NO BAKA! hits him on the head with the infamous "Mallet of doom" and sends him

straight into oblivion. (well, actually just to the next block -;)

Ryoga: I´m NOT, Ranma´s friend!!

Author: There, there, please can we now move on with the play, pleeeeeease?

Shows those BIG sad puppy eyes

Everyone: … … … Sorry

Author: Jolly good, let´s continue.

Ranma lived in the Tendo Farm with his fianceé Akane and her familiy.

Every Sunday evening Akane went to the public operahouse to sing in most of the plays , but on one perticular Sunday something unusual happened. The whole Furinkan Valley went pitch black, when a strange dark spherical object, (with its disastrous "bong, bong, jingle, klonk!) swept over the valley. When the dark object vanished, the singing wonder Akane Tendo was nowhere to be found. Without the power of Akane´s magical voice, the Furinkan Valley begane to wither, turning the land to a wasteland. It was hard to imagine that this wasteland was former a properous valley.

SCENE 2: THE TENDO DOJO

Narrator: The Tendo Farm had financial troubles to buy food, due to Nabiki the auditor comes

home announcing that she's just spent all the household money of Tendo Farm on some

luxurous cloths from Paris. The Household now only had a few bowls of ramen and a few

nikuman as well left to eat, so they decided to sell their only cow to have something to

eat until the okonomiyaki crops would be ready to be harvest during the next harvest-

moon.

Ranma: Since when do we have a cow, and why can´t we just have bacon bits for dinner?

Ranma holds P-chan in a neckgrip

P-Chan: Kwee, kwee kwee... KWEE!! O.O

P-chan panics and tries to bite Ranma in desperation to get loose of his grip

The author suddenly pops up behind a bush

Author: Since it says clearley in the script shows Ranma the manuscript

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ (Part of manuscript) /

/ "NO** PIGLETS** are consumed neither in the making of this fairy tale or during the play" /

/ and the actors are supposed to follow the manuscript without complainments, or else /

/ they will have to pay for the consequenses!" /

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma: I don´t believe you, he says in his macho-way.

Author: Ok, _you_ asked for it . Picks up a cat from nowhere and shoves it into Ranma´s face

Ranma: Gyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!, yo, yo, you cheater twitches between each word.

Author: Do you understand the consequenses now? Perhaps we can move on in this play now

, shall we?

Ranma: Okay, okay I get it, fine just get THaT cat of me!

P-chan: Phew! ;

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kasumi: Ranma, could you please go the catcafé and try to trade our cow for some ramen?

Ranma: Sure I could, since I´m starting to getting hungry.

SCENE 3: BARGAIN AT THE NEKOHANTEN 

Narrator: Ranma hurried with the cow on his back to the catcafé to try trade the cow for ramen.

(without Cologne trying to get Ranma married to Shampoo)

Shampoo: Aiya! Nihao Ranma, Airen ditched tomboy and want to take Shampoo on date after

Shampoo finish work, yes? glomps Ranma really hard.

Ranma: No, I was only coming here to trade the stupid cow for some ramen.

Tries to get Shampoo´s grip of him before he suffocates from lack of oxygen

Cologne: This cow looks very used son-in-law, not worth much, but since you are son-in-law I´ll

give you a special offer. Quick-growing Mushrooms!

Ranma: What! Measly mushrooms for a cow!

Cologne: Quick-growing mushrooms, son-in-law, they will grow fast and large during night.

Ranma: … That was the most stupid thing I´ve ever heard, I won´t trade for mushrooms!

Narrator: And Ranma agreed to trade.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ranma: What!, I didn´t even do that.

Author: Yes, _you DO_! As it says so in the script. narrator pulls up a cat from nowhere

Ranma: Gyaaaaaa! … OK, ok, as along as you take away that cat! whimpers in a corner

mumbles: Some day I´m going to pay you back for doing this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SCENE 4: RETURN TO THE TENDO FARM 

Narrator: And Ranma went back to the Tendo Farm with the mushrooms and got scolded by Soun

for his lack of skill to know how to make a bargain.

Soun: Ranma! Isn´t it enough that I lost my youngest daughter and YOUR fiancee´! How could

you trade our only cow for a few mushrooms, when we said that you were supposed to

trade for bowls of ramen, not moldy MUSHROOMS! Kicks Ranma outside of the farm along

with the mushrooms And find out where Akane went and bring her back to the Tendo Farm!

Narrator: Ranma decided it was best to sleep outside tonight.

During the fullmoon night, the moon started to shine on the quick-growing mushrooms

and started to glow…

Author: Please read and review what you say about this story so far now when it have been

improved.

Author´s note: Thank you Baron Hausenpheffer for reviewing my story, it really encouraged me to

to improve my first fanfic during this weekend (also to send in the second part

before christmas) and as you suggested I solved the capitalization problems in a

more suiting way. I didn´t really spell "Shampoo" wrong, actually you can

blame me for using the Swedish translation of "Shampoo". ;

I have now even if most of you can´t see, improved parts of the fairy-tale

to make it more autentic to a Ranma-version of"Jack and the beanstalk" in

a "modern touch".


	2. Part two: The legend behind the mushroom

**Ranma And The Beanstalk  
**  
By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is still copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and I won´t try or think about making profits of it, same thing with the original fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Some parts of this story will probably follow the Jack and the beanstalk version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different(and I would probably make most of them VERY different. ).

Author´s prenote: I may introduce new actors in the beginning before the next chapter starts, during the beginning of every part of this fairy-tale , but not before it´s necessary.

New Casting Introduced:

Wizard -------------------------as one of the most powerful arcane magic-users. Name and

additional data is locked by dark arts magical charm.

SCENE 5: Odd mushrooms. ;

Narrator: The next morning started as usually with father and son Saotome doing their

little morning- exercise involving air combat a la Saotome style, as usual both of

them ended up in the Tendo koi-well all wet.

Kasumi the allround-maid shouted that breakfast was ready, before she could

finish the sentence Genma (now in panda-form) and girl-Ranma was fighting

over the food using the renowned"eat-quick like a vacuum technique". It wasn´t

before Ranma started (he managed to take a hot bath before going to school,

tough) to run to school that he remembered that Akane were still missing. It

wasn´t better during this school day since everyone, excluding Ukyo (most of it)

wondererd if Akane were ill. It wasn´t even better with the Principal trying to

introduce new school rules and having trouble with their home-roomteacher

miss Hinako Nonomiya trying to make the class having a pop quiz,(Ranma

refused and got blasted by Hinako ;) on top of that the woddensword-

wielding Blue Thunder confronted Ranma with his common (and now

changed)speech:

Tatewaki Kuno: Saotome ! You foul sorcerer what wicked curse did you put on the

beautiful Akane Tendo to make her ill today?

Narrator: Kuno said, before he began his barrage of bokken-attacks of "Thrust, thrust,

thrust", but as usual Ranma just kicks Kuno in the face and Kuno is knocked

out for the day. Ranma´s day continued as usual , but he felt some kind of

emptiness in his heart when Akane wasn´t around. He thought to himself:

Ranma: It´s not because I really missed Akane´s culinaric cooking and definatley not

that blasted hammer of doom.

Narrator: For the first and only, Ranma didn´t even know where to start looking for

Akane.

The night was falling closer and Ranma haven´t found out yet where Akane

could be. (Due to trying to teach Happosai the little farm-elf the hard way, NOT

to splash Ranma with cold water, snuggle Onna-Ranma´s breasts and try to

put a bra on girl-Ranma ). ;

Wham! (We have located a little farm-elf pervert flying in horisont captain. )

The moon started to shine tonight in the Furinkan Valley, revealing something

that shouldn´t be there. A GIANT mushroom (and small mushrooms around

it)reaching over the clouds located in the Tendo Farm´s okonomiyaki crops-

field .

Ranma: How could THAT mushroom be standing in the okonomiyaki crops-field, without

no one noticing it?

Cologne: I can´t believe that the myth about the evil wizard and the mushroom were

true. I just thought it was some old, moldy mushrooms I bought from the

merchant.

Ranma: Eeek! Old ghoul, stop poping up everywhere, I thought you where the author!

Hey, what wizard were you talking about?

Author: We will be transported by the "dream sequense" to go back in time to see this

event with our very own eyes, as Cologne narrates the story.

Cologne: Son-in-law I´ll tell you the old legend behind this giant mushroom:

"In the ancient times long ago where kings and warlords ruled with an ironfist.

Where battles were fought with swords instead of fire arms, where magic

flourished. Where dragons guarding princesses, even winged-monkeys could be

seen in these lands".

In one of these countries called "Mushroomia" in the Riukui islands, a powerful

Wizard with long, smooth black hair, also with a name long lost in time itself

and had only a wodden staff as company. This magician fell in love with the

princess of Mushroomia, not because just of her beauty and her swelling

crimson-red hair tied in a pig-tail, but also for her voice of pure heart and soul.

But since he was a wizard who was studying dark arts, (and the greedy king

didn´t want to loose his daughter who kept the land´s mushroom-fields to

flourish with her pure voice) the king denied the wizard´s wish to marry the

princess. The Wizard swore revenge upon the, as the wizard pronounced it:

(" insert your own array of swearwords here ) "Old greedy bald geezer with

bad eye-correctors, and a papier machee´crown made by a third rate tramp of

smith".

The Wizard thought to himself:

Wizard: Curse this land and that greedy,bald, buffon of a king with no hair, for not

letting me get what I desires the most: "My beloved pig-tailed princess of my

dreams". If the king of Mushroomia loves his mushrooms that much, I´ll gonna

let him feel what pain really is and if I can´t have my beloved pig-tailed godess

no one will have her, the wizard laughed like an evil scentist (think

Frankenstein, or even better: Dr. Evil from "Austin Powers" ) and began to

sketch a plan of revenge on a red-print.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: I know, I know it´s called "blue print", but the wizard had bought red-prints on

a sale in the "black arts-market". -;

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cologne: As I said, the Wizard come up with a masterplan to take revenge upon the bald

king. Upon the following week the Wizard went up to the castle with cursed

mushrooms in a basket and had disguised himself as a poor fool who wanted to

give the "great"(Note to himself: I must wash my mouth with soap to cleanse

myself of praising the king),

"the wizard: / Honorable king of Mushroomia. I have some incredible mushrooms I want

disguised as / to give the great king as a token of appreciating what the king have made

a fool" / for the kindom .

The king accepted the basket filled with delicious mushrooms with an hungry

appetite, but when the king decided to try one of these delicious looking

mushrooms, a dark gas erupted from the mushroom in the middle and

covered the whole kingdom of Mushroomia with darkness. The dark cloud

covering the kingdom, the dark gas dispersed after about ten minutes. When

the king, the queen with her trusty sword and the the court could see again.

The king´s prescious money-making daughter was no where to be seen.

Suddenly a black flame appeared in front of the royalties and in the flame the

king could see the wicked Wizard cackling like a madman.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wizard: Wicked!? You´re misreplacing me with my sister the "Wicked Witch in the east"

from the famous story"the Sorcerer of Oz(zie. O)", You foul author!

Author: Sorry. ;big sweatdrop

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wizard: Old geezer, you treasure your stupid mushrooms and gold more than you

appreciate your daughter. If you value your daughter I have a challenge for

you. If you or some in your replacement can successfully complete my task,

then the princess will be released but if, you fail, the princess will be mine to

claim. Muha, muhahaha!(madman laugh). Plant the green mushroom in the

basket in the nutricious soil outside the castle during the Full moon to illuminate

the path to were your daughter is kept. When you reach there, in the tower,

seven warriors with one task each will challenge you, but to warn you, to unlock

the first door to the first task you need to bring one thing that have been extinct

in this country for more then a millenium… A purple cat. And to spice-up the

challenge a bit: "Only one with a pure heart, soul and voice can open the last

and final door. If it isn´t you, the king who completes the task, but someone

else you will get back your daughter and the "hero of the day " will get a wish

granted anything he wants.

The king didn´t care much, but he felt that now it was harder to get money to

his parties. Since the queen threatened the king with his only bane, the

queen´s royal longsword the "Tenso", to make him consider to save their

precious daughter. (The father for earning money again on the mushroom

fields and the mother for getting her beloved daughter back).

Author: Dream-seqeuence will now fade back to the present.

Cologne: Many have tried to accomplish the task, but none have yet returned."

Ranma: … …twitches badly That was the most corny story I have ever heard!

Do you even believe it yourself? It sounds more like something that "Torkien" or

what his name was, had created in a fantasy-book for children.

Cologne: But, as you see Son-in-law the myth have become reality and how do you

believe that your fiancee´ Akane Tendo with her beautiful hmph "voice" could

vanish from this very planet´s surface without a single trace?

Ranma: And your point is?scratching his head

Cologne: Wham! Whacks Ranma with her big staff

Ranma: Ouch! holds his head

Cologne: Son-in-law is not clever, she´s taken by someone who wants his wish granted

in the Mushroom tower!

Soun: Ranma! Get back Akane from that tower now! using his big aura-face while

yelling at Ranma

Ranma: Ok, ok, I got your point. begins to climb the mushroom

Author: Mumbles in a bush to fanfic readers If you don´t understand why Ranma

climbs the mushrooms, it´s because in the top of the mushroom is a shrine that

takes the challengers to the "Mushroom tower".

Cologne: Son-in-law, aren´t you forgetting something?

Ranma: Like what?

Cologne: The key to open the first door to recieve the first task, a purple cat.

Ranma: Oh, I knew I forgot something… What! A cat! You didn´t say anything about

cats!

Cologne: Son-in-law weren´t you listening to the story?

Ranma: Not everything, but how do I find a strange coloured cat?

Cologne: Great-grand daughter come forth!

Ranma: Shampoo?, Oh I forgot she turns into a c…c… cat! sarcastic -;

Shampoo: Airen, why you help tomboy when we can go on date, yes?

Ryoga: Ranma! We must rescue Akane or else I won´t ever forgive you!

Ranma: Mr. P have you already find your way back to Nerima already, where have you

been?

Ryoga: I was trying to find where Akane went, but I ended up in Kyoto and mailed

myself back here so I came by this afternoon.

Author: Guess who mailed Ryoga in P-chan form..? (hint, hint)

Narrator: While Ranma and Ryoga is fighting Cologne whispers to Shampoo:

Cologne: Follow with Son-in-law and then wish yourself to make son-in-law marry you.

Shampoo: Yes, Great-grandmother! Airen! We now go to rescue tomboy!

drags Ranma up the big mushroom

Ranma: Ouch, hey! Why the rush? Ouch, why did you hit me Ryoga!?

Narrator: The group consisting of, Shampoo, Ryoga and Ranma ventured up the Giant –

mushroom to the top. They entered the light in the middle of the shrine on top

of the mushroom and were sent to the Mushroom tower in the clouds.

Next Feature Coming In: Aproximatley New year

SCENE 6 : Battle Tower In The Sky

Author: I was happy to get my first review in the last part, it made me so happy that I made this part extra long. Stay tuned for the next twisted part of "Ranma and the beanstalk". Please read and review what you want to say about this story and how it continues, also write in the review what you think about the story behind the mushroom, you can also suggest what the seven tasks should be. You can suggest which characters should be the seven warriors, it can be from some other manga/anime if you want, but be reasonable about picking warriors.

New: Baron Hausenpheffer, thank you again for reviewing my story, I have revised this chapter even further to fix some question marks made in this chapte. Some questions will be answered in future chapters. Added a few more things.

Also thank you hihihihiihhiHyperonsugar for indirectly giving ideas for further chapters without you probably knowing it yourself. I did as well use the "flying monkey".

Please r&r and thell what you think about this story.


	3. Mushroom tower

**Ranma And The Beanstalk**

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is still copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and I won´t try or think about making profits of it, same thing with the original fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Author´s prenote: I may introduce new actors in the beginning before this chapter starts, during the various chapters of this fairy-tale. Other new characters won´t be introduced before it´s necessary.

Many may be confused about this, but I Psuriko is the author who pops up in the story sometimes to correct things mostly. The narrator is my "evil counter-part" thanks to a strange "mirror"(hopefully I ´ll get rid of her soon.) Mostly she likes to do things you are not supose to do.

she likes to be called "Su-chan" and to annoy me to no end, she likes to refer me as "Oniisan" all the time in my fanfics where she is part of.; (Soon I´ll get rid hergrins evil)

To make this clear: None of the actors can see neither me or Su-chan, if not mentioned in the story, like

"Suddenly Su-chan pops up behind Ranma and throws a bucket of water and laughs at him: Ha,ha mean crossdresser there I got you. Ranman :Huh, Stupid Su-chan!" There can they actors see Su-chan, but not if it is like this "Oniisan, why did you make Happosai jump of that cliff? Psuriko: Since I was bored and need some inspiration -"

Some parts of this story will probably follow the Jack and the beanstalk version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different(and I would probably make most of them VERY different. ).

Introducing New ExcklusiveCasting to this chapter:

Tyson ------------------------ as the final challenge in the "Technique-chellenge".

Member of the "Blade-Breakers"

Ray --------------------------- as the second challenge in the "Technique-chellenge".

Member of the "Blade-Breakers"

Max -------------------------- as the first challenge in the "Technique-chellenge".

Member of the "Blade-Breakers"

Kai----------------------------Captain of the "Blade-Breakers".

Does not have an active part in the "Technique-chellenge", but

gives the team tactic help as when it´s required. (Sorry all those who

likes Kenny and Dizzy, but they are not even displayed passive in this

story.)

Roits-------------------------as the Butler and the keeper of the battle tower.

Inspiration: In every chapter I´ll try to write down where I got my ideas from, if you think that you have encountered the name before, but can´t rememeber from where.

Battle tower: I got the main-idea from Evolution worlds with it´s loooong battle tower called "Tower of Despair" .

Giant Mushroom: The giant mushroom-idea was taken from when I played Sonic heroes/ jungle area and saw that HUGE Mushroom.

Beyblade: I thought that it could be fun to see if Ranma and "friends" could beat the "Blade breakers" in a blade-match.

Note: The Blade-Breakers are taken from season one when they are on the boat to Europe.

Sky Sanctuary: The idea and name is taken from the game "Sonic and Knuckles".

Rah Dingel: I came up with the idea after one of the towers in the game "Wild Arms" known as "Ka Dingel", but in this case the tower could be translaten to "the sun tower" or "The tower who reaches the sun" O.o

SCENE 6 : Battle Tower In The Sky

Prologue:

Narrator: The group consisting of, Shampoo, Ryoga and Ranma ventured up the Giant -mushroom

to the top. They entered the light in the middle of the shrine on top of the mushroom and

were sent to the Mushroom tower in the clouds.

End of Prologue

Su-chan: At the altar in the Sky Sanctuary a strong light beamed down our heroes,(this is boring,

but if I change some things)…… from a higher altitude than expected, which resulted in

they crashed with a loud BOOM! (Yay! -) Ouch! Why Oniisan hit me with a fan?? sob

Ranma: Ouch, that really hurt! They should check that teleportation device a little more often,

when it drops visitors 50m above ground-level!

Shampoo: Airen, you ok? takes opportunity to glomp him

Ranma: Let… Me….. Go!

Ryoga: Ranma, we don´t have time to hug each other, we must rescue Akane before it´s

to late!

Su-chan: And Ranma and Ryoga argued until all three comes to the BiG entrance to the

tower.

Ranma: This tower doesn´t even look like a great challenge exactly, but what can we do

when having such a lousy fanfic-writer, Ouch! who did throw that big rock?

Ryoga: Don´t look at me, I can´t even see any rocks around here in this "cloudy"

Landscape.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Su-chan: Stupid cross-dresser Ranma is NOT allowed to annoy oniisan, only Su-chan is

allowed to "play" with oniisan

Pulls her tongue out against Ranma behind a cloud

Author: Huh, did you say something Su-chan? oblivious

Looks up from his next fanfic chapter -work

Su-chan: Ehregains her senses, nothing oniisan, just continue writing the next fanfic-

chapter and I proceeed with telling the story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: Ranma couldn´t find out who threw that rock (heh-) and decided to knock

on the big door to the tower before Ryoga decided to get lost in heaven.

Ranma: Hey open the door! Bangs the door-clock really hard

We want to challenge the tower.

Su-chan: When Ranma was just going to knock another time on the door-bell, the door

opened and it resulted in Ranma falling inwards to the Great Hall.

Ranma: Hey ! Why did you open that door so quickly when you couldn´t open it when I

first knocked on the door-bell?

????: I´m sorry for that young man, my ears are not what they used to be.

My name is Roits D. Eluge , I was created by the great Wizard known as "Rulakir

del Sole" to be the guardian and keeper of this great tower known as "Rah Dingel "

the tower that reaches the sun, until it is defeated, but since no one has ever

reached the top of this marvelous construction, this tower have not found an worthy

adversary and I am will not be unemployed. Laughs like an old man

Everyone, except Roits: Sweatdrop

Ranma: Hey grandpa, we are not tourists so just quit that touring speech and show us

the direction to the first challenge.

Roits: Take it easy young lad, first I must register you and your team and explain the

rules for the various challenges.

First we take the rules, so you can decide if you still want to challenge "Rah

Dingel", still after that. grins evil

Ranma: Bla, bla, bla, just let us get started already will ya?

Roits: Very well then. In this enchanted tower no challenge will be the same as on the

lower level.

The tower consists of 10 levels. The first level is the prison and kitchen-area in

the basement.

Second level is the one we stand on, it consists of the Great hall, Hall of Fame and

Trophy sections.

Third to nineth level contains the various room of challenges.

Tenth floor does no one, not even I the keeper of this tower know what it contains.

In every room you must obey the unique terms of rules for the challenge.

The enemies and the boss you will meet are customized to suit your abilities.

All the enemies are "shadow replicas", not living creatures, just creatures created

by arcane magic to act as the real humans , monsters or what-ever you call it.

On the third level you do not need to do any task to be granted access to battle the

unique boss, but on the fourth floor and upwards you need to complete the task to

enter the real challenge.

If you disobey the rules or your whole team is wiped out during one challenge, you

will be sent to prison on the first floor and be forced to do houseworks such as

cleaning, cooking etc for this tower until someone can beat the tower. (Most of our

prisoners are currentley dead or living dead.) The one who beats the tower will get

his or her wish granted.

Shampoo: Good you tell us the rules Mr. Keeper, but Shampoo not understand why

keeper tells the rules when they are displayed on the sign right beside you.

Roits: BiG sweatdrop

Ranma: Hopefully Akane does not do the cooking……ouch! Why did you hit me Ryoga?

Ryoga: Roits, have you seen a short-haired girl entered in this tower lately?

Roits: You can see on the score-display over there on the wall who have entered and

what challenge they do now.

/ New challengers the latest 100 years: /

/ 99 years ago Archu the brave Completed until floor 5 /  
/ 90 years ago Murentius the strong Completed until floor 6 /

/ 70years ago Happosai Completed until floor 8 /

/ 0 years ago Akane Tendo and the Cat-Ghost. Current Floor : 8. Challenge: Fear /

Akane Tendo is currently facing water trap.

Cat-Ghost is currently facing "Ghostbusters"

Ranma: In other words Akane is toast…

We should find the door to the first challenge to beat this tower, make the wish

and go home!

Ryoga: But, why did the Ghost-cat kidnap Akane and why does she follow it?

Su-chan: Shampoo registered their team in the reception and went towards floor 3 and the first challenge.

SCENE 7 : Let it rip!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: Yay! Kai is coming, Kai is coming, Kai is coming, wham

Oouii!sobs Why oniisan hit me with fan again?

Author: Quiet or you´ll destroy the surprise for every fanfic out there reading this!

Yelling with a microphone

Su-chan: But oniisan did put up Kai on the "new actors"-list on top the fanfic. sob

Author: Oh! sweatdrop Sorry, let´s say this didn´t happen.

Tosses a cookie to Su-chan

Su-chan: Yay! Cookie! Looks VeRY happy

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: The team ventured up the stairs and were standing infront of the door to the

first challenge.

Ranma: Hey, where did Mr. P went this time? We still need him to enter the door.

Su-chan: Somewhere in the basement, a familliar looking guy with a bandanna is currently: Completly lost.

Ryoga: Akane! Where are you? Wham!

Su-chan: Stupid, cute Ryoga have to loose his direction now in this fortress.

Makes her mallet disappear in a subspace pocket and

Teleports Ryoga back to floor 3

Ranma: Ryoga! Where did you get lost this time, since you where just right behind me?

Ryoga: Ranma, YOU!

Su-chan: But, Ranma just opened the door and dodged Ryouga´s punch. Which resulted

in Ryoga flying right into wall, inside the room of Challenge 1.

(Poor P-chan sobs)

????: Welcome to your first challenge, eh what was your name again?

Shampoo: Nerima Wrecking Crew.

Referee: As the referee I declare NWC ready to face their first challenge, Challenge one:

Test of Balance. Gladitors get ready!

Ranma: Hey this isn´t the "Gladiators programme" on TV, stupid referee.

Referee: I pretend I didn´t hear thatsweatdrop As you see your challenge is to beat

your opponents in a game of "Bey-Blade".

Ranma: "Bay-blade"?

Shampoo: Aiiya! Shampoo remeber this game when she was a little girl. Mousse always

tried to challenge me, but Shampoo always defeated him . Even Pink and Rink

tried to defeat Shampoo by fighting two against one, still Shampoo wins

against stupid twins and Shampoo is also champion in home-village in "bey-

blade".

Ryoga: But, what is "bey-blade"?

Referee: Bey-blade is based upon an old kids-game with a spin-top, but in this version

you can control the spin-top and when the time is right also summon a thing

called "bitbeast" to clash with the foe. The rules are simple: The first blade to be

out of bounce or can´t fight no more looses. NWC wins if they can win atleast 2

of 3 matches. Every match is divided in 3 rounds, the winner of 2 rounds wins

the match . The team who looses will have to face the unique punishment of this

challenge.

Referee: Come with me "NWC" to get your customised bey-blades and bitbeasts.

Referee: You, with the big rucksack and the umbrella stand on this markings please.

Bip, biiiiiip, booooooop(and all other strange computer sounds) .

Referee: Ah, the computer choosed the wild boar "Hamilton" to be your bitbeast for your

match. Your "launcher" will be this fine item.

Ryoga: Whaaaaaaat! A pig? Why do you insult me with that? I demand you to choose a

different beast. And why an umbrella as a launcher?

Su-chan: And oniisan pops up from nowhere.

Psuriko: Ryoga if you want, I can change the bitbeast to a pony with pink hair and

rosettes insteadglares evil

Ryoga:…Ok,ok I can take the wild boar "Hamilton".sweatdrop

Referee: Now is your turn, miss lavendel hair.

Bip, biiiiiip, booooooop(and all other strange computer sounds) .

Referee: The computer thought that you best suited with the kitten called "Scaleo"

Shampoo: Aiiya! this kitten looks too cute, yes?

Ranma: Pah!… That… caaaaat…. doesn´t…. even …look … strong!

stuttering between every word

Referee: And you my young pig-tailed lad, please stand on the markings please

Bip, biiiiiip, booooooop(and all other strange computer sounds) .

Referee: Hmm, strange, this shouldn´t even be possible, but the computer have choosen

the cute little Blue Ice-White baby Dragon named "Tempest".

Ranma: This one does look even more weak then Shampoo´s bitbeast, but I can

strangely tough, feel that this "Tempest" has a strong level of chii.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Psuriko: Hey I didn´t choose a dragon as a bitbeast for Ranma, do you feel guilty,

Su-chan! looks angry

Su-chan: Don´t worry oniisan, this bitbeast is as good as the one you wanted Ranma to

have whispers to herself: Atleast I hope so, hehe.sweatdrop But it looks

better then your idea of making a duckling as Ranma´s bitbeast. sweatdrop

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Referee: Your opponents will be the Blade-Breakers.

Ranma: The who ?

???? : We are the "Blade-Breakers" !!yellling in a high tone

Ranma: They don´t look that hard to beat, this challenge will be a cakewalk mumbles in

a low tone Tough, maybe he with the scarf can put up a bit of resistance.

Tyson: I don´t like your attitude pig-tail! I´ll take you in the first match to prove that

you can´t beat us THaT easy.

Max: Calm down Tyson! Excuse my friend, but he likes to headthrow himself into things.

Ryoga: Reminds me of someone. Bop!

Ranma: Just shut up Bacon breath!

Max: …sweatdrop… My name is Max, he who wanted to fight first with the peaked cap

is Tyson. Ray is the one with long hair in a pony tail and last (and definitly not the

weakest) we have Kai, our team captain.

Shampoo: Nihao Max, Rei, Kai and ?Haison? My name is Shampoo, he with bandanna is

Ryoga and airen over there in pig-tail is Ranma.

Tyson: My name is Tyson not "Haison", Tyson!! And your name isn´t better Shampoo, I

use that thing every day. (Atleast I think so…)

Blade-Breakers,

except Tyson: sweatdrop

Ray: Ranma is Shampoo your girlfriend or something?

Ranma: No, no..! blush

Ryoga: Girlfriend? You mean his fiancee´, but Ranma have all in all four fiancee´s (three officially) .

Tyson, Ray, Max: What?? Four fiancee´s? whispers to eachother Is it even legal to

have polygami???

Ranma: Don´t think it´s easy though. sweatdrop

Referee: Can we start the challenge now? The first challenger is Max from Blade-

Breakers. Have you decided who would fight for Nerima Wrecking Crew in the

first match, team captain?

Shampoo: Ryoga will be first to fight.

Ranma: Hey, why can´t I fight now?

Shampoo: Airen will fight soon, but Ryoga good as warm-up for Blade-Breakers and you

both need know how to "blade".

Referee: Very well then the team who looses wil be forced to be punished hard.

Raise the first blade-arena!

In the next chapter:

SCENE 8 : Here comes Max!!

Author: Since it is christmas time I decided to make a really long chapter this time and

cut it into two smaller chapters. Do you think it´s good with making extra long

fanfic-chapters or should I make the following parts shorter? R&R and tell what

you think about my story this far.

Authors epi-note: What did you think about "Su-chan" I created? And be sure to read my

Ranma½ quick-sketches coming in aproximatley 11th january.


	4. Let it rip!

**Ranma And The Beanstalk**

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is still copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and I won´t try or think about making profits of it, same thing with the original fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Some parts of this story will probably follow the Jack and the beanstalk version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different(and I would probably make most of them VERY different. ).

Author´s prenote: I may introduce new actors in the beginning before this chapter starts, during the various chapters of this fairy-tale. Other new characters won´t be introduced before it´s necessary.

SCENE 8 : Here comes Max!!

Max: I´ll go easy on you this first round Ryoga, since you´re new to this game.

Ryoga: Just get us started already.

Referee: 3-2-1- Let it rip!

Su-chan: Since Ryoga have never played bey-blade of course Ryoga would loose to Max

in the first round, but the match isn´t finished yet…

Ryoga: I´m starting to get the hang of it now.

Max: Good, we can now introduce the bitbeasts in the second round.

Su-chan: The second round of three started good for Ryoga, but Max summoned his big,

bad (pah, it´s just a big toad with shell) bitbeast "Draciel". Ryoga tried to

summon his bitbeast, it didn´t work.

Referee: Max´s blade is pushing Ryoga´s to the limit, it´s so exciting.

Ryoga: I don´t want to use my bitbeast, it´s to embarassing.

Sigh It looks like I have no choice, Akane I´ll do this for you!

Go "Hamilton"!

Tyson: Hamilton? Hey, this isn´t christmas-fanfic with food or Swedish movies!

Ray: Tyson! Shut up!

Kai: Just be quiet and see the arrival of a new bitbeast.

Max: Hamilton, eh? But can it match the supreme defense of Draciel?

Draciel! Defense fortress!

Ryoga: "Hamilton"! Use the…, Referee what can my bitbeast do?

Everyone: Everyone falls over!

Referee: Hamilton can use the "Tusk of the wild psycho boar" and his desperation move

"Lunch a la roasted ham".

Ryoga: Hamilon, use the "Tusk of wild psycho boar"!

Hamington: Oink! (Uhm, Su-chan thinks it´s translaten into… something like "Roger,

master!" )

Draciel: Groooaaaaah! And all other sounds Draciel uses

(Su-chan translates what Dracil says: Something like "Oh my, a ferocious piglet

with toothpicks resembling tusks is charging against my invincible fortress!")

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Psuriko: Falls overSu-chan, how can one roar from Draciel say something that long?!

yelling with microphone

Su-chan: You see oniisan, I can understand "Dracielish", but it is a bit rusty so I can´t

tranlsate it very accurate now…

Psuriko: …Ok… sweatdrop

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: And Hamilton charged at Draciel. It resulted in making Draciel go out of

bounce. (Yay, mean turtle knocked out.)-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Psuriko: Keep to subject!

Su-chan: Sorry…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Max: That attack was awesome! Next round I won´t hold anything back!

Ryoga: The pig did it, is it THaT powerful?…

Referee: Ready for the final round? This round determines who will win the first match.

3-2-1- Let it rip!

Ryoga: Go Hamilton!

Max: Go Draciel, don´t hold anything back!

Su-chan: The boar and the turtle went hard on each other in close quarters, countering

every attack with a counter. Finally Draciel had Hamington on the edge.

(Booh!) : (

Ryoga: Chud it! Hamilton is on the edge. I must put everything on one card, but how?

Shampoo: Ryoga! Make big boar use "final resort"-attack!

Ryoga: Um, right! Hamilton, listen to me, use the "Lunch a la roasted ham"-attack!

sweatdrop

Hamington: Kwee! Oink, oink, oink? Kweeeeeeeeee!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Psuriko: What did the pig say, translate please?

Su-chan: Um, I´m not sure but something in the line of"Roger master! Wait what did you

say? I´m not ending on the christmas-table stupid frog, take this you stupid

turtle-soup!"

Psuriko: The pig misunderstood what Ryoga said, but still used final attack?

mumbles I have never heard of a bitbeast misunderstanding his master before

and uses its ultimate-attack, but one bitbeast must be the first. sweatdrop

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: The wild boar went crazy and started to go rampage on Draciel.

(Yay, turtle pancake!)

Referee: Draciel can´t fight anymore, the victory goes to the Nerima Wrecking Crew!

Max: I lost…. Good fight Ryoga.

Tyson: How could Max loose to a bacon sandwhich!?

Kai: You didn´t watch the match, did you Tyson?

When a boar goes crazy, even when the blader haven´t used the attack before, can

easily take down foes in it´s way, like Steven´s "Tri-horn".

Referee: The next opponent is Ray, who do you choose to meet Ray in battle NWC?

Shampoo: I go.

SCENE 9 : Catfight!

Or the duel between the chinese girl´s kitten and the chinese boy´s white tiger.

Referee: 3-2-1- Let it riiip!

Shampoo: smirks Don´t easy go on me, I better then Ryoga!

Ray: What ever you say, I won´t underestimate you. Go Drigger!

Su-chan: The battle enrages forward and they summons their bitbeasts.

Ray: Drigger, come out!

Shampoo: Out and come play Scaleo!

Tyson: This is even worse! That little kitten can´t even fight against Drigger it would be

unfair and it´s so tiny. Drigger will probably make a short match with that kitty-

cat

Kai: Don´t underestimate it Tyson, even a cornered mouse can take down its more

bigger adversery the cat.

Tyson: What ever.

Ray: Scaleo,eh? Driger! Tiger claw!

Shampoo: Use "Catnip-attack"!

Tyson: What!

Ray: Drigger! Try to shake of the catnip before it effects you!

Drigger: Roar, myou! and all other cat sounds Drigger does.

Shampoo: Now Scaleo, take out crouching tiger when he´s not looking.

Su-chan: The catnip-effected Scaleo charged at Drigger and whammed him into

submission.

Referee: First round goes to Shampoo!

Ready for second round? 3-2-1- Let it rip!

Ray: This time I will go at full force.

Su-chan: And as Ray said, Drigger took out Scaleo in one hard hit after three seconds.

Shampoo: Aiiya! Scaleo, you ok?

Ray: I told you I wasn´t holding back!

Tyson: Go Ray! One more and we win this round.

Max: I don´t think this is over yet.

Tyson: What do you mean? Ray totally pummeled that furball!

Kai: You saw how Ryoga made his recovery when Draciel was pushing "Hamiliton" over

the edge? This cat has more energy left than you would expect. Ray, don´t put your

guard down yet!

Rey: Roger that!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Psuriko: What do you think about the fight yet Su-chan?

Su-chan: It´s great, but oniisan why can´t Scaleo have more power, since drigger is so

strong?

Psuriko: Well….. Wham! recovers from hard hit in head

Hey! Why can´t I move, I´m blind, I can´t see a thing!

Su-chan: Hehe oniisan, I tied you up so you can´t interrupt me.

Psuriko: And your plan is?

Su-chan: Scaleo is going to grow up to adult cat.

Psuriko: What! That is cheating! tries to get lose of the ropes

Su-chan: But oniisan, it doesn´t say in the bey-blade-rulebook that your bitbeast are not

allowed to evolve.

Psuriko: I knew that I forgot something…. sweatdrop

Su-chan: Chucks one week old gymsock into Psuriko´s mouth

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Referee: 3-2-1- Let it rip!

Rey: Go Drigger!

Shampo: Scaleo you do it can!

Su-chan: Heh,grinsnow it´s my turn! Thunderstone, do your thing!

Ray: What is happening with her bitbeast?

Shampoo: Aiiya!

Tyson: What is happening?

Kai: Probably this is Scaleo´s true form.

Su-chan: And the little kitten grew to a nice thunder lion. (It is so kawaii!!)

Su-chan is lookng at Scaleo with those big cute, admiring anime-eyes

Psuriko: Cough, mabpggb,abuobagagv?(Su-chan translates: "Why did you put an old

unwashed sock in my mouth and why does that lion have a horn in it´s

forehead"? )

Ray: What are you doing Shampoo, cheating?

Shampoo: Shampoo do nothing, Scaleo just grow Shampoo thinks.

Ray: Still it is no match for Drigger! Use Volcan Claw!

Shampoo: Aiiya! Scaleo use "Lighting Strike"!

Su-chan: The clash goes on between the tiger and the kawaii lion, exchanging claws,

thunder and other things. Drigger and Scaleo seems to begin to get exhausted.

Ray: Drigger! Go for the final attack!

Shampoo: Scaleo, knock out bad tiger!

Su-chan: Drigger and Scaleo rushed towards eachother with their last strenght.

Referee: It´s a double K.O! Sudden Death!

Ray: You where unbelievable, thanks for a good fight.

Shampoo: Aiiya, you not bad yourself Rey.

Tyson: How could this happen?

Kai: Never underestimate your opponent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: There oniisan, now you untied! Oniisan?

pokes unconsious Psuriko with a stick

Psuriko: WHY! DID! YOU! Pock me with THaT stick and why did you have to shove that

stinking sock in my mouth?!

Su-chan: Su-chan wasn´t sure if oniisan was still alive and poked oniisan because you

looked funny when you "played " dead. giggles in a child-like way

Psuriko: And the sock?

Su-chan: I saw that "Police-school"- film the other day when they shoved a gymsock into

Mahoney´s mouth. Su-chan just wanted to know if sock really can make people

vomit like that. giggles

Psuriko: mumblesI won´t show her any more movies with strange humor in awhile.

sweatdrop

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SCENE 10 : Kai´s battle. Or the barbequed chicken fight!

Behind the scenes. Location: In the authors room

Psuriko: Hah! Now Kai is going to get fried by Ranma!

Su-chan: You are so mean oniisan! That´s not fair, Kai is far to good to lose against

Ranma! yells and throws stuff at Psuriko, including beds.

Psuriko: Bla, bla, bla. I want to see Kai fried and since this is my fanfic, I can decide that

Ranma wipes out Kai without breaking any sweat and you can´t do anything

about it! taunting in in superior way

Makes taunting grimaces and pulls out tongue

Su-chan: Are you sure you don´t want to change your mind oniisan?

Psuriko: Yes, absolutley nothing can change my mind on this topic!

Su-chan: You asked for it oniisan! grins

Psuriko: Asked for what? And why do you smile with that evil grin?

Su-chan: You win oniisan!

Psuriko: Wins what?

Su-chan: A secret prize behind this door.

Psuriko: What is it? Open, open, PLEEEEASE open!

Su-chan: Opens doorA huge Kai- fangirls crowd rushes in from the door.

Psuriko: Oh dear! gulps

Fancrowd: How dare you try to harm OUR beloved Kai! Kai-fans smashes Psuriko bit by

bit with various hings laying in the authors room included a bat with a nail on

it. ;

Psuriko: Ok, ok I change my mind! Ranma will battle Tyson instead.

Fancrowd: Yay! Rushes from the room

Su-chan: Glad I could convince you oniisan without using any violence.

smiles with an innocent happy smile

Psuriko: … … mumbles Without any violence?!? Mumbles Hopes not any Tyson

fangirls crowd comes, since I need to go to a hospital after finishing this

challenge. Ouch, my broken spine, my trashed legs…

SCENE 10 : Twisting fight. Or the clash between dragons Rewritten after consideration.

Referee: The last fighter from Nerima Wrecking Crew is Ranma!

Tyson: This is my time to show who´s the boss.

Rey& Max: Tyson! Take it easy!

Ranma: You don´t look tough peaked cap-boy.

Tyson: Why, you!

Referee: This is the final battle if NWC wins the´ll complete the challenge, but if Blade-

Breakers win, it will be a final match to determine the winner.

To be continued

Author: Do you think it´s good with making extra long fanfic-chapters or should I make

the following parts shorter? R&R and tell what you think about ny story this far and try to guess or give ideas on what will happen later in this story.


	5. Tysonbattle

**Ranma And The Beanstalk**

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is still copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and I won't try or think about making profits of it, same thing with the original fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Author's prenote: I may introduce new actors in the beginning before this chapter starts, during the various chapters of this fairy-tale. Other new characters won't be introduced before it's necessary.

Some parts of this story will probably follow the Jack and the beanstalk version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different(and I would probably make most of them VERY different. -).

Inspiration: In every chapter I´ll try to write down where I got my ideas from, if you think that you have encountered the name before, but can't remember from where.

BEWD: The legendary blue eye is taken from YU-GI-OH

"Hand of Fate"-card: I got the idea from Final Fantasy tactics advance and their advanced law- cards.

To sum-up what have happen this far:

17 year old Ranma is going to someday marry Akane Tendo also known as the "singing harp" and inherit Tendo farm (even if he don´t want to), but Akane is kidnapped by a round floating object.

And due to Akane not singing in the Furinkan Valley, the land has withered, this forced the Tendo Farm to sell their only cow to the Nekohanten. Ranma walks home with the (cursed) mushrooms and is informed that Akane probably is in the "Mushroom tower". Ryoga and Shampoo joined Ranma on this dangerous adventure. When they entered the tower, they were pitched to fight these "Blade-Breakers" to pass the first task, but the question now is: Will Ranma be able to defeat Tyson?

SCENE 10 : Twisting fight. Or the clash between dragons.

Referee: The last fighter from Nerima Wrecking Crew is Ranma!

Tyson: This is my time to show who´s the boss.

Ray & Max: Go for it, Tyson!!

Ranma: You don´t look tough peaked cap-boy.

Tyson: Why, you! Clenches his fist we will see who is the best in the end, pigtail!

Referee: This is the final battle if NWC wins they´ll complete the challenge, but if Blade-

Breakers win, it will be a final match to determine the winner.

3-2-1- Let it rip !

Ranma: Let´s see if I can use the bayblade-launcher? Take him out you stupid stuffed

animal bytebeast.

Tyson: It´s called an "beyblade-launcher" you moron! And it´s not "Bytebeast" it´s

called "bitbeast"!

Come-on Dragoon let´s teach this buffoon how BeyBlade is played! Let it rip!

Su-chan: The battle started and Ranma had a minor problem with using his launcher,

also it made his blade a bit unstable when it hit the blade-arena.

Tyson: Looks like you have trouble with your blade! Taunting

Dragoon time to come out and show him the true spirit of bladers!

Kai: Don´t put your guard down, Tyson!

Tyson: Yeah, yeah Kai, relaxe. This is a piece of cake, he is just a newbie, Kai!

Ray: This doesn´t look good, when Tyson underestimate this "Ranma", based upon what

that Ryoga and Shampoo could do with their bitbeasts.

Max: True.

Su-chan: And the big bad serpent-dragon "Dragoon" was summoned from the dragon-

blade in his full splendour. pulls her tongue out against Dragoon

Dragoon: Groar, roar, and other growlings a dragon does.

Ranma: Whatever! That snake doesn´t look to shabby.

Tyson: What! How dare you insult Dragoon?! Time to show him who´s the boss, Dragoon

charge!

Dragoon: Groar? Roar, snarl, growl crol, snarl snarl, growly!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Psuriko: What exactly did Dragoon say?

Su-chan: I think he said: "Did you say something?oblivious, Roger pal! "

Psuriko: Dragoon isn´t 100 on this game in other words… Or he is sleepy. (vv);

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: The blades clashed in a epic duel.

(Even tough Ranma´s bitbeast wasn´t summoned.)

Tyson: Why don´t you call out your bitbeast? You seriously want to lose that badly?

Ranma: No, I Ranma Saotome will never lose in any kind of battle, but I won´t use my

stupid bitbeast!

Su-chan: Tyson continued with Dragoon going full charge on Ranma´s blade,

(poor Tempest sob ) but the blade still wouldn´t leave the arena.

Tyson: What is it with that blade? I go on with heavy attacks but the blade keeps holding

itself in the arena, but It´s time to unleash Dragoon´s special attack.

Max: That blade is really persistent and stubborn, almost like Tyson. sweatdrop

Ryoga: No, it is acting more like Ranma.

Shampoo: Thinks ,/ Maybe our bitbeasts are designed to copy our individual

personalities? /

Airen! You can´t loose to this hat-boy, think that you never see

tomboy again!

Ranma: Akane…

Su-chan: This inspired Ranma to fight even harder against Tyson.

Referee: This match is getting more exciting each second. Tyson goes with a dragoon 3-

combo, Ranma evades it. Strange, it looks like Dragoon is whipping up his

famous "Storm-attack".

Ranma: What he´s using the "Hiryu Shoten Ha" without needing to create the circle, and

my blade isn´t even emitting hot battle aura. Wah! Dodges his blade coming

right at him after the blade was hit by Dragoon´s "Storm-attack".

I, I lost… grieving

Referee: Aaaaaaand the first goes to Tyson´s dragoon!

Tyson: Yeah!, This is how real bladers battle, stupid pigtail!

Ray: Alright!

Max: Way to go Tyson!

SCENE 11 : Tempest come out!

Referee: Are you both ready?

3-2-1- Let it rip!

Tyson: This will fight will be piece of cake. Go Dragoon!

Ranma: Akanelooks down on ground, I will do this for you! looks up with an

determined face Do your stuff Tempest!

Tyson: Tempest, eh? Still he´s no match for Dragoon when it's not coming out!

Ranma: mumbles I hate to say this , but I need to summon that plushie dragon.

Tempest come out!

Su-chan: With BIG admiring anime-eyes of awAnd with a bluish-white flash a silouette

of a dragon is revealed and finally…sigh

Tyson: What! That´s just a tiny bluish-white dragon! This can´t be happening.

Kai: Don´t underestimate it, Tyson!

Su-chan: And in a town in Japan, to be more exact, in Domino town.

In the gameshop known as "Turtle", some friends is looking on the fairy-

tale, broadcasted on TV.

Jonouchi: Hey, Yuugi! Yuugi, isn´t that?

Yuugi: Yes, it looks like…

Su-chan: And in the Kaiba corporation-building:

Mokuba: Hey, big brother that looks like…

Seto Kaiba: What! That author is stealing and makes his own version of my precious

"Blue Eyes White Dragons".

Su-chan: And oniisan pops up in the Kaiba corporation-building where Kaiba and his

littlebrother is:

Author: Hey, that isn´t your legendary "B E W D", it´s just a cousin of Blue Eyes still in

baby-form, it´s an Bluish-Ice White baby-Dragon!

Su-chan: And while oniisan "discuss" with Seto-san about copyrights, Tyson´s Draoon is

brawling with Tempest.

Tyson: Your bitbeast isn´t even trying to do any resistence, this isn´t even fun.

Dragoon! Time to finish this. Phantom hurricane-attack!

Ray: Why doesn´t Ranma´s bitbeast trying to do anything?

Kai: Wait and see. In his cool attitude

Referee: Woah! It´s starting to look like another tornado season is coming-up

Ranma: Hey, Tyson! Your little snake can´t even hit the door of a barn with that little

breeze of yours!taunting and pulls out tongue

Tyson: Why you! Dragoon, attack with full force. "Phantom Hurricane-Attack" at

maximum force!

Ranma: Heh, you´ve lost.

Tyson: What?

Su-chan: As Tyson is pondering over this strange short speech of Ranma, the bitbeast

Tempest rides on the Hurricane to it´s peak and suddenly:

Ranma: Tempest! Use the "Hiryu Korin Dan", Tempest's Descending Crashing Wave Of

The Dragon Tempest-version.

Su-chan: And Dragoon was knocked by the inversed tornado-attack"Hiryu Korin Dan"

Tempest-version. kawaii!!

Referee: shocked I am astonished! This round goes to Ranma and his bitbeast

Tempest!

Tyson: How, how could this happen?! No one has ever used Dragoon´s attack him

before, how?

Kai: I said that you should have expected this, based upon what our earlier adverseries

did, Tyson. In his cool attitude

Tyson: Could you not have said that earlier instead of working on you attitude

Ranma: Heh, by using your Dragoon´s(including yours) anger against him, Tempest

could make an reversed attack that uses your hurricane against you!

Ryoga: Like your "Hiryu Korin Dan", but in a "Tempest"-version.

Shampoo: Airen always learns to master new things fast(even if he doesn´t alwasy know

how), yes? Glomps Ranma

Ranma: It… is… still… one… round… to go.lack air

Max: That guy probably doesn´t look to have it easy.

SCENE 12 : The baby dragon´s inner strenght.

Referee: Now, this is the final round. Will the NWC win the challenge or does the Blade-

Breakers win and give Nerima Wrecking Crew an extra match to go?

3-2-1- Let it rip!

Tyson: I won't lose this match Ranma!

Go Dragoon! Don´t hold anything back!

Ranma: Same here!

Tempest show your strength!

Su-chan: Both bladers summoned their bitbeasts at the same time. Dragoon tried to

swipe Tempest with his dragon claw, while Tempest tries to evade them

(Boo for Dragoon picking on smaller dragons. )Pulls her tongue out

Referee: And Dragoon is constantly trying to hit Tempest. Wham! Dragoon smacked

down Tempest hard to the ground. Wait, it´s unbelievable! That baby-dragon

still doesn´t know when to give up!

Ryoga: Strange, Ranma looks like he´s getting beaten-up, but I can´t see anyone hitting

him.

Shampoo: Ryoga, you not clever! All of us in NWC are synced with our bitbeasts, we

share our strengths, weaknesses, personalities and we even can feel their pain!

Referee: Oh! That must have hurt. Tempest is constantly being hit by Dragoon´s storm-

enhanced dragonclaws.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: No! Poor Tempest, oniisan you must do something!

Psuriko: Why should I? You created that beast, I don´t have anything to do with that

"creature."

Su-chan: But soboniisan, I can´t help Tempest on that way you can, pleeeeeeease!

cries tears that could fill several buckets while hitting on Psuriko

Psuriko: Ok, ok stop crying. Why do I have to feel pity for crying girls all the time?

Pulls up a card from his sleeve Do you know what this is?

Su-chan: stops crying Oniisan! Is it the legendary Author´s Card "Hand of Fate"

Metamorforce-version.

Psuriko: Yes, every author have a bunch of these "Hand of Fate"-cards at their disposal,

but few have this specific card and rarely any author uses this card.

Su-chan: How, exactly is the card going to help Tempest?

Psuriko: Heh, watch this:

I call upon thee "Metamorforce" help the dragon by the name of Tempest.

Come forth!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: And suddenly Tempest started to glow with a mysterious light.

SCENE 13 : The Burst Stream.

Tyson: Are you cheating as your team-mate Shampoo did, Ranma?!

Ranma: No, I don´t do anything.

Shampoo: Aiya! The baby-dragon grows up quickly as Scaleo did!

(Author´s note: Not exactly, this little card does even more then what Su-chan

did to the cat. It makes the target become it´s adult-form, at the peak of

it´s limits and grants extra strenght as well as recovers any injuries.

Behold! An fully grown- up cousin to BEWD, the Bluish Ice White

Dragon. He,he I wonder if Dragoon can go up agaisnt it´s awesome and

supreme power.)

Su-chan: (It´s so kawaii!)

Ryoga: It can´t be THAT dragon!

Max: What! It have grown up to a winged-dragon as big as Dragoon.

Kai: As I said before, it haven´t shown it´s full power yet. But now it´s bursting with

energy in it´s current adult dragon-form.In his cool attitude

Ray: In other words, Tyson has a slim chance of winning this match?

Kai: Correctly.

Ryoga: Strange, Ranma looks he´s in some kind of trance.

Ranma: Tempest use your "Ultimate Aero Burst Stream Breath "-attack!

Tempest: Roar, Roar! Charges up Burst Stream

Tyson: Oh boy! This doesn´t look good. sweatdrop

Su-chan: And kawaii-Tempest unleashed it´s Ultimate Aero Burst Stream at full energy-

rate.

Referee: Aaaaand Dragoon is totally knocked out by Tempest!

This final round and match goes to: Nerima Wrecking Crew!

Shampoo: Aiya! We did it Airen! Glomps him even harder then before.

Ranma: I only remember that my bitbeast started to glow and then I don´t remember

what happened after that. Shampoo, get of me!

Tyson: At least I tried.

Referee: Ahem, and now to the punishment for the loosing team.pulls a rope in front of

a curtain

Tyson: That is what I call an punishment!

Max: I don´t know Tyson, that looks tricky to me.

Ray: I agree, Max.

Kai: I pass.

Ranma: NO! It can´t be!

Max: Tyson! No, don´t eat that food stacked in a pile on that dinner table!

Su-chan: And Tyson put on himself the serviette and took the fork and knife in his hands

and started to feast on the grand banquettte.

Tyson: Yum, yum, this will taste good after a hard beyblade match.

NWC: That´s just to disgusting! Shoving his mouth full and eats with his mouth open like a pig. (no, not Hamilton!)

Ryoga: Not even Ranma eats that disgusting, at least he uses sticks.

Shampoo: Is hat-boy only having the fork and knife as decore?

Max Yeah, that is why the rest of us get´s a different table when we are at a restaurant. (vv);

Su-chan: But after eating all the food on the table, Tyson was sent to the shadow-clone

hospitalwing for lethal food poisoning. Before Tyson was sent to the hospital he

said:

Tyson: I only wanted take one more bite, since it tasted so good!

Everyone: (vv);

Ryoga: Nooooo! He ate Akane´s dishes without letting me eat any of it!

Ranma: Let me ask something referee.

Referee: Yes, yes, my young lad what do you want to know before you will be sent to the

next floor?

Ranma: Why FOOD as punishment?

Referee: We couldn´t find any other suitable punishment for the challenge.

Ranma: I should be glad if I were you, since that "food" made by Akane. I thought

something crawled in that "food"pile…

Su-chan: And NWC was given a seal as a token to prove that they have completed the

first challenge. (Yay, a purple dragon-pin! ) The referee showed NWC the

elevator to the next level.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

(well you don´t need to wait THAT long, just continue to the next chapter. -)

Author: What did you think about the dragonclash and the looser´s "punishment"? Is it good with having badges as proof of completing the challenges? R&R and tell what you think about my story this far and try to guess or give ideas on what will happen later in this story.


	6. Games,games and games!

**Ranma And The Beanstalk**

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is still copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and I won´t try or think about making profits of it, same thing with the original fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Author´s prenote: I may introduce new actors in the beginning before this chapter starts, during the various chapters of this fairy-tale. Other new characters won´t be introduced before it´s necessary.

Special thanks to the author "Sapphire Angels Devil" for helping me with previewing, improved ideas for the BeyBlade-challenge. Also for letting me using her OC "Tiilia".

To fully understand this "Behind the scenes" you need to read the fourth chapter on Sapphire Angels Devil's RP fanfic "A Computer Bug" on the Beyblade-fanficsection on 

Some parts of this story will probably follow the Jack and the beanstalk version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different(and I would probably make most of them VERY different. ).

Introducing New Exclusive Casting to this chapter:

Mutou Yuugi / Yami no Yuugi ------------------------ as the "cardgame-challenge" boss.

Renowned as the king of games.

Further casting-data is sealed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Behind the scenes, Location:

In the authors room behind scene:

Psuriko: Phew, at last I have finished the BeyBlade challenge chapter. I am exhausted

and finally I have been on hospital after the Kai´s fangirl-attack. What do you

think about the battles this far Su-chan?

Su-chan: They were awesome oniisan!

Psuriko: Good, now I can go and eat something.

(haven´t eaten anything on five daysstomache growls really loud)

Knock,knock!

Psuriko: Huh? I don´t expect someone coming, did you invite someone to come over

Su-chan?

Su-chan: I don´t think so, nothing that Su-chan can remember, oniisan!

Psuriko opens door and a Tyson-fangirls-crowd wells inside(well it´s small, but loyal.)

Psuriko: No! What do you want?! Panics

Fancrowd: "How DARE you deny that Tyson-fans exists and torturing poor Tyson and

Dragoon!"

Fan girl 1: Do you have any last words Psuriko, before we pummel you to death?

Psuriko: I expected something like this would happen and decided that Dragoon only

would be knocked out by Tempest , instead of getting barbequed and I only gave

Tyson food poisoning instead of feeding him acid. …Whoops I shouldn´t

have said that! O.o

Fangirl 2: Kill him!

Psuriko: Wait! Before you kill me, I just want to ask this:

Tiilia, what are you doing here? I thought that you were suppose to help the

author "Sapphire Angels Devil" with her Bey-Blade RP fanfic?

Tiilia: Saph-senpai said I could take a week´s vacation, she even gave me a paid cheque

for my hard works on her fanfics.

Psuriko: I doubt that Saph would just give her staff vacations and salary paid into

chequeaccounts without any reason.

A few miles away something happening in Sapphire Angels Devil´s author room, during the "Psuriko´s behind the scene". Saph and her crew is watching at this programme at the television :

Saph: What! I didn´t do that! Glares at her other OC's.

Who came up with the idea sending her away?!

Kat is whistling like a innocent child who just was caugth stealing chocolate from the BIG christmas chocolatebox.

Saph: It´s you who did it, Kat! But wait a minute… I am broke, except for my…Tiilia,

come back here right now with my Christmas Money!

Back at the "Behind the scenes":

Psuriko: Besides, why do you have those glasses upsidedown, an T-shirt that says "I

claimed Kai´s scarf and Kai is mine!" and that scarf of Kai´s?

And Saph who already is riled up in her room:

Saph: What?! She stole my T-shirt too! O.o that´s it. Now I´m coming to get ya!

Teleports away in a smoke of silver.

Kat: Finally she is gone. Time to finish of that chocolate box! Evil grin and jumps right

at the box and devours on the remaining chocolate on Saph´s expense.

Tiilia: Isn´t this the Kai-fangirlscrowd?

Fangirl 1: No, this is the Tyson-fangirlscrowd.

Tiilia: Oh, but can´t we just be good enemies? Smiles innocently 

Psuriko: Your cloths explains most of my questions, but WHY do you have those glasses

upsidedown?

Tiilia: Saph said: "I could be Kenny if I went and become a boy and got a better brain."

So I decided to do a genitalssurgery and get a "brain-booster".

And thanks Su-chan for writing that letter and invite me into a "behind the scenes-

act". Bounces away

Su-chan: Now Su-chan remember that Su-chan wrote a letter to ask Tiilia to come and

visit us.

Psuriko: Su-chan!

Su-chan: Yes, oniisan?in a shivering tone

Psuriko: Remind me to call Sapphire Angels Devil to make her stop Tiilia doing something

drastic after the fancrowd have pummeled me. Talking in a serious tone

Su-chan: Right, oniisan! writes on her palm-computer

Fangirl 2: Get him!

Is once again pummeled by a fangirlcrowd. This time, they uses mops to beat

Psuriko, strangely tough.vv;

Psuriko: I.. acknowledge… that… Tyson-fangirls exists. faints

Fangirl 1#: Yay! Our mission is complete, time to head to next place!

Who´s next on our "Bash the authors who are mean against OUR beloved Tyson

in fanfics" ?

Fan girl 3#: "Sapphire Angels Devil"

Fangirlscrowd leaves area and closes the door. And Saph enters the building with silver smoke:

Saph: Where in hell is she!! Several mangaarchives is starting tremble alarmingly in Psuriko´s room, due to riled up shouting female author.

Psuriko: Hi Saph, you came with short notice. (speaks with a mop in mouth). Faints

Saph: Su-chan! Where is Tiilia! She has my money and T-shirt. O.o

Looks down at the several mop-damaged, unconscious author Psuriko.

And Su-chan, you should call an ambulance after you have drawn out that mop

from his mouth (Oh, heavens, you never now where that mop have been!)before

calling an ambulance.

Su-chan: Tiilia-sama said she was going to the surgery somewhere in China for her

"genitalssurgery".

Saph: …

Su-chan: Oniisan, are you still alive? pokes on Psuriko

Saph: Stop doing that, he has already suffered enough for this time being!

TIILIA! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE **VERY **SORRY!

Somewhere on a airport going to China:

Tiilia: Achoo! I wonder if Saph is made at me?

Saph: Where can Tiilia be right now?

Vanishes in a smoke of silver in pursuit of Tiilia and Saph´s stolen money.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SCENE 14 :Battle against the gameking. Or the schizofren kid

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan writes a letter:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear mr Roits in Rah Dingel, Su-chan wants to ask if you can send the bitbeast "Tempest" to Su-chan living in the Author´s house, instead of recycling "Tempest".

(Su-chan thinks its cruel to recycle animals ) : (

P.S Su-chan promise to take care of "Tempest" so pleeeeease can you send the bitbeast dragon?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: They stepped upon the elevator and it started to slowly take NWC to the next

level. They discussed a bit about what had happened with some of their

bitbeasts during the first challenge, but none could come to think about a logical

reason to how it happened. Finally the elevator had reached the fourth level in

the tower of "Rah Dingel". The new room they entered looked like a large room

full of all kinds of games(including video games. Yay! )

???: Welcome to my playroom, people.In a cheerful tone.

Ranma: Huh? Is this suppose to be the foe on "challenge 2"?

He looks like he´s still going in fourth grade. This little dwarf can´t be possibly be

a challenge. We can just give this kid a lollipop and finish the task. Ha,ha

Yuugi: My name is Yuugi Mutou and I´m not a kid! I go in sixth form(senior high school).

Su-chan: And the little boy´s little piece of jewelry starts to glow and Yami no Yuugi

takes control.

Shampoo: Aiya! Little Yuugi´s necklace is glowing and he look more confident on top of

that.

Ryoga: This is just the beginning.

Ranma: What are you talking about Ryoga? Do you know this dwarf-kid?

Ryoga: As he said, he is THE Yuugi Mutou, the guardian of the Sen-Nen puzzle, I met

him on one of my many travels, that one made me end up in the "Domino city"

Ranma: The keeper of a toy? That kid wouldn´t still be a match for me. And coming from

a toy-town? This kid can´t seriously be one of the towers challenges.

Ryoga: SweatdropThe Sen-Nen puzzle is powerful and probably you will see it´s power

now.

Yami Yuugi: Sweatdrop You with pigtail have deeply insulted my soul, for this I will

challenge you in play a game. With the rules of the Shadow Games.

Ranma: Hoo, scary! Playing "Shadow games" with a flashlight sounds really scary and

such confidence you got, was it Yuugi?MuttersProbably the kid is schizo.

Yami Yuugi: I heard that!

Ranma: Sweatdrop My name is Ranma Saotome the successor of "Everything

Goes Martial Arts", I never decline a challenge.

Yami Yuugi: Very well then, Ranma let the Shadow Games begin.

Ranma: What! It can´t be… poker!?panics

Su-chan: And oniisan pops up from nowhere.

Psuriko: Sorry Ranma. I couldn´t find the Gambler King, so I decided to take the

awsome Yuugi instead.

Su-chan: And when oniisan vanishes with a loud bang the battle against Yami Yuugi

begins.

Ranma: MuttersWhy would the author try to punish me with poker, after I took my

revenge upon him for chapter one.

Su-chan: The poker-game between Ranma and Yuugi started out good for Ranma, but

after awhile is seemed to turn bad.

Ranma: Awwh, I hate cardgames!

Yamii Yuugi: Thinks /Strange, I can sense that this Ranma isn´t one person…/

Ranma: Hah! Time to end this card game.

Ryoga: This looks bad. Ranma has the worst pokerface in the world and it isn´t better

that he meets Yuugi in a duel.

Ranma: Take this kid! Pairs in kings and queens !

Yami Yuugi: You have fought well Ranma, but I am afraid that you have lost.

Nothing beats the… Royal Flush!

Ranma: What! I, I lost…

Yami Yuugi: And now for the punishment: Revelation!

Su-chan: Su-chan don´t think so. snaps with fingers

And a rain storm including cats and dogs coincides in the toyroom.

Ranma-chan: And what was that good for? panics

Yami Yuugi: Huh, I didn´t expect that your true form would be a red-haired girl.

Ranma-chan: It isn´t, it´s just my cursed form when I come in contact with cold water,

Hot water reverses the effect.

Ryoga: I´m glad that I had my umbrella with me.

Neko-Shampoo: Nyan! Miou!! fights the stupid dogs with claws and teeth

Ranma-chan: Gyaaa! Runs around the room to evade neko-Shampoo and the rest of

the catcrowd hunted by the dogs

Ryoga: Do you have some hot water, Yuugi?

Yami Yuugi: Is it you Ryoga Hibiki? Yes, I think that there is some hot water in the

fishing-pond over there.

Su-chan: The rainstorm stopped and Ryoga scooped up some hot water in one of his

various saucepans. He poured some of the hotwater on the red-haired girl, who

( who almost had gone insane due to catphobia). And then Ryoga poured the

remaining hot water on the purple cat. (Shampoo goes behind a BIG minigolf-

game and dresses on her cloths after kicking some of the mean dogs to

oblivion.)

Yami Yuugi: I don´t know why that happened, it wasn´t suppose to rain as punishment

neither the dogs or cats.

Ranma: Keep your punishments to yourself in the future! (Almost sane again.)

Su-chan: Suddenly a strange and familiar white-haired guy appears in front of our two

friends from NWC Ranma and Ryoga (and Yami Yuugi):

Yami Bakura: Yuugi! You can´t even play appropriate games with our "guests".

Punishment game!

Su-chan: Ranma, Ryoga and Yami Yuugi vanished.

After a little while Shampoo comes back to the scene after putting on her

cloths.

Shampoo: Stupid zip on dress. Next time Shampoo asks great grandmother to buy cloths

with buttons. And Shampoo must remember to kick Mousse back at home for

making Shampoo wear this baka dress!

Aiyaa! Where is airen this time?

Su-chan: And a flash happens.

Yami Bakura: I thought I forgot someone. There you are!

Shampoo: Who are you, evil-looking whitehaired-boy and where is airen?

Yami Bakura: Let me introduce myself, I am Bakura Ryou. But you can call me Yami

Bakura. To get back your "Airen" and his friends, I´ll ask you to play a little

more "mature" game with me first. "If" you(I doubt that) win, you will

accomplish this level´s challenge and may move on to the next level, but if

I win, all your souls and Yuugi´s Sen-Nen puzzle are mine to claim.

Wha, ha, ha (Dr. Evil laugh)

Shampoo: Shampoo agree on the terms to get airen back, start the game Yami Bakura!

Yami Bakura: Very well then. White light is devouring the toyroom and…

Su-chan: Yami Bakura teleports Shampoo to an area called the "Arcade-arena."

Yami Bakura: Now, my little lavendel hair. The game we are going to play is in "Virtual

Reality". Have you heard of the game "Advance Wars"?…

To be continued.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su-chan: I don´t understand why oniisan didn´t put up Bakura Ryou on the "New

actor´s list".

Psuriko: I tried, but Yami Bakura sealed the files about his part in this fanfic. And besides

He tried to steal stuff from me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: R&R and tell what you think about my story this far and what could happen in the battle between Shampoo and Yami Bakura in a VR-version of the famous GBA-game "Advance Wars".


	7. War is out there

**Ranma And The Beanstalk**

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is still copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and I won't try or even think about making profits of it, same thing with the original fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Author's prenote: I may introduce new actors in the beginning before this chapter starts, during the various chapters of this fairy-tale. Other new characters won't be introduced before it's necessary.

Some parts of this story will probably follow the Jack and the beanstalk-version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different(and I will probably make most of them VERY different. ).

Explanations to certain figures:

O.o – means panic.

- means happy.

(vv;) - means sweatdrop.

vv – means that someone is sad.

- means someone is doing something

BIG LETTERS - means someone is yelling or screaming

… - means someone is thinking or short of words

(-Insert comment-) - means author's noting something

( )- means someone of the actors is mumbling

Insert soundeffect - When someone does something. For example Whack, somone is using a mallet to knockout something/someone

- insert thoughts - Someone is thinking.

Introducing New Exclusive Casting to this chapter:

None

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Behind the scenes, Location:

In the author's room.

Psuriko: Hey Su-chan! You got mail from the big mailbag I had to use to collect my post back, after that stupid storm "Gudrun", rampaging in Sweden and blowed away my mail.

Su-chan: What is it, what is it? Opens the letter.

-

Dear Su-chan,

I am sorry to tell you that we can't give you the bitbeast you requested, but don't give up hope yet.

I have included a map to a land where there is plenty of dragons you can find.

From Gatekeeper Roits D. Eluge in Rah-dingel.

-

Psuriko: What was it in the letter?

Su-chan: Uhm, nothing, nothing special. Just a advertising for new pranks and hair-care.

Psuriko: … (vv;) I must get rid of her before she orders something dangerous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scene 15: Small Soldiers

Yami Bakura: Now, my little lavender hair. The game we are going to play is in "Virtual

Reality". Have you heard of the game "Advance Wars"?…

Shampoo: What is "Advance wars"?

Yami Bakura: Think of it as a game of chess with weapons. We take turns fighting.

Su-chan: And we go to where the other three are: On the VR table.

Ranma: Ouch. Why can't I for once land on a soft place

Ryoga: I did.

Yami Yugi: Me too.

Ranma: That's because you landed on me! Got offa me. NOW!

Su-chan: After some consideration they got of Ranma.

Ranma: Where are we now?

Ryoga: I don't know.

Ranma: I didn't even ask you.

Besides, you can't even find yourself out from a telephonehouse.

Ryoga: I can DO that!

(It took only a day before I figured out how to come out last time.)

Yami Yugi: I think that we are on the VR-board for Advance wars. Yami Bakura must

have shrunken us to fit on the board and use us as tools for the game.

Ranma: Shut up, Jekyllboy! No one can shrink humans and put them on boards as big as

for snooker.

Yami Yugi: I didn't heard that and to prove that I don't lie.

Explain why we have military uniforms and why we are small enough to be on

a arcade table?

Ranma: What? Discovers that he have military uniform and is on a arcade table.

How is that possible?

Ryoga: Cool! I didn't know that I'm a plumber.

Yami Yugi: … (vv;). That's not a pipe you have on your back… It's a

Ranma: Green baseball bat with a hole on the long side, in the middle!

Yami Yugi: … THAT IS A BAZOOKA PIPE YOU FREAKIN MORONS!

Ryoga: I thought it was odd with a plumber-pipe having a trigger...

Yami Bakura: I think our little toys have woken up.

Shampoo: Ranma, why you so small?

Ranma: Wah! Giant Shampoo! O.o

Yami Yugi: I said that Yami Bakura had shrunken us!

Yami Bakura: Yes that is true. The terms to win this battle as follows:

If you capture my Headquarters or defeats my whole army, you win.

But if I annihaliate any of your three captains, or capture the headquarters, I win.

Your three CO's troop names are: Green Bazooka Joe, Yellow Star and Red

Carrot.

You my Lavender hair is the advisor of these troops and gves them advices to

what they should do next. Every Commanding Officer or CO can use a

CO Power When they have recieved or given enough damage. If they don't use it,

they can use Super CO that is stronger. All the captains can use the various

vehicles.

Ranma: Gyah! Giant girl with long white hair and sweatshirt! O.o

YamiBakura: Now I know who I shall destroy first. Evil grin

Ryoga: Ranma… That giant girl with long white hair and sweatshirt is a guy called

Bakura.

Yami Yugi: Is he always like that?

Yami Bakura: Let the games begin.

Su-chan: Ryoga code-named as Green Bazooka Joe and is a Special mech Captain.

Yami Yugi is code-named as Yellow Star and is a Ballistic Captain.

Ranma is code-named as Red Carrot and is a Air vehicle specialist Captain.

Yami Bakura: My first move will be to create enough men to prepare assault on red

Carrrot. Recruit "Flamers" and prepare AntiAir units!

Shampoo: Buy funny small men and those funny cars.

Yami Yugi: No, Not the recon units! Recruit Tanks and Artillary after getting enough men!

Su-chan: After a few mistakes Hampoo finally learnt how to use the various units.

Ranma: Damn I almost got fried by that barbequeman back there at that mini-mountain!

When can we get those choppers?

Yami Yugi over com link: We first need to capture that checkpoint over there beside the

lake! Where is Bazooka Joe anyway?

Ranma: I think he got lost in the woods.

Su-chan: Meanwhile in the woods.

Ryoga: Damn it! Where is everyone?

Soldier in Bazooka Joe's squad: Why do we have to have such a captain without a sense of direction?

Yami Bakura: This have been fun, but I think we need to make it more intresting for the readers. Super CO power Climatic Clash!

Ranma: Pah! All the things you thrown on us, (including those blasted Rockets and

MidiTanks.) Hey, what is happening?

Su-chan: As his words echoes. A dark mist cloaked the battlefield and…

Ranma: Rain? Is that all you got?

Yami Bakura: The darkness you see is a phenomen called "Fog of War". And now for

every turn you will have to face a different weather condition. Beginning with snow.

Ryoga: Hey where did that snow come from?

Soldier: Our foe have activated his Super CO Power.

Shampoo: You cheating, Bakura!

Yami Yugi: Making the field going dark isn't cheating. It just adds more tactician elements.

Su-chan: Finally the air units are ready to be deployed.

Shampoo: Send B-Copter squad to Red Carrot! And Rocket units to Yellow Star.

Su-chan: Yellow Star lost most of his Artillery unit and Rockets. But thankfully Ryoga Found himself in the edge of a Neutral Factory.

Ryoga: Is this the enemy HQ?

Soldier: Negative, captain. This is an neutral factory.

Shampoo: Green Bazooka Joe begin capturing the factory!

Ryoga: Roger!

Su-chan: Meanwhile in a field next to enemy city.

Yami Yugi: This getting boring, just shooting down enemies in our sight with Missiles and

use artillery to blast down those soldiers. Huh? Something is moving from the

cities. No, it can't be… Neotanks!

Su-chan: And over to Red Carrot.

Cockpit Soldier: Boss, are you sure you can fly a deadly Eagle eye battle copter?

Ranma: No problemo, this thing is a cake walk.

Hey, why are the trees upside down?

Solider: O.o

Copter 2: Boss, do you read me?

Ranma: Read? You can't read on a radio.

Copter 2: We have sighted enemy AntiAir units, Tanks and APC. Which should we attack?

Ranma: Those AA can't be that much of a challenge, so attack them!

Su-chan: Due to that choice, most of the copters were destroyed.

Yami Bakura: What is that moron doing? No one that is sane, attacks AA with B-Copters.

Guess I have to teach him a lesson. Attack, my Fighters!

Soldier: Boss We have lost 5 units of B-Copters and Fighters have been sighted.

Ranma: We attack the fighters and hopes that they can't do anything when we shot our

B-copter missiles.

Su-chan: And the last B-copter is destroyed and the catapults are activated.

Soldier: Boss, I think that the AA down there are waiting for us.

Ranma: Just, shut up!

Su-chan: And like in the funny western movies with East Clintwood, the cavalry arrives.

Bang! Ouch, oniisan why did you hit me?

Ka-boom!

Ranma: Ryoga? Have he found the way out of the woods already?

Ryoga: Ready men? Charge!

Su-chan: Bazooka Joe's bazoka men, AA and Miditanks attacks the enemies and

pulverises the fighters.

Ryoga: Die, you stupid car with pipes. Bakkusai Tenketsu!

Soldier: Commander, you are suppose to use the Bazooka to destroy the AntiAir unit.

(vv;)

Ranma: How did you find your way out of the woods Mr P?

Soldier: We followed the direction the moss was growing on the trees, sir.

Ranma: … And the star schizo boy?

Soldier: Lost contact before this battle, sir.

To be continued.

-

Author: R&R and tell what you think about my story this far with VR battles. Again it happened that I went overboard and wrote two chapters again, but this time I will release the chapter 8 first after atleast 2 reviews. I can say that I skip some of the more boring parts, since it would take MUCH longer if I went writing turn by turn like in the game.

And finally is it good that I have finally brought up a system for special figures?


	8. The strange man

**Ranma And The Beanstalk**

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is still copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and I won't try or even think about making profits of it, same thing with the original fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Author's prenote: I may introduce new actors in the beginning before this chapter starts, during the various chapters of this fairy-tale. Other new characters won't be introduced before it's necessary.

Some parts of this story will probably follow the Jack and the beanstalk-version pretty closely, while other parts could be quite different(and I will probably make most of them VERY different. -o ).

The next part is slightly improved.

Explanations to certain figures:

O.o – means panic.

- means happy

-o - means sweatdrop.

V-V – means someone is sad/depressed

´ - means someone is really ticked off

. . . - means someone is thinking.

- means someone is doing something

BIG LETTERS - means someone is yelling or screaming

… - means someone is short of words

Insert word before- means author's noting something that needs explanation or comments

( )- means someone of the actors is mumbling

Insert soundeffect - When someone does something. For example Whack, somone is using a mallet to knockout something/someone

Introducing New Exclusive Casting to this chapter:

Lavos - as the destroyer of worlds (in this chapter it's a stronger version called Magmus).

Scene 16: Dude, this rocks!

Beep, beep

Ranma: Maybe we can salvage something from that APC.

Beep, beep!

Ranma: Aha! Chicken supplies and ammo.

BEEP, BEEP!

Soldier 5: I think you should answer the Comlink, commander.

Ranma: Ok,ok. I hear you, Roy and over!

In Sweden we had a program called Roy and Roger, this is where I got the idea.

Yami Yugi: What? I have to warn you for the improved tanks, NEO tanks!

We could only defeat a few of them. They are heading against our HQ!

Shampoo: I send Bombers next turn to pick you, Ranma.

Yami Bakura: Now the rain will fall upon the fields and I have many strong units out on

the field. Rocket- and Missile units in defense. Neo Tanks tagged along with

Fighters to attack. Charge as long as you can this turn my armada. Next turn

I'll crush their HQ and bomb the Red Carrot Squad. Then I can finally have the

Sen Nen pussle in my very own grasp.

Su-chan: This getting boring with this military stuff, I want some action! I wonder what

this card I borrowed from oniisan's "impossible for thieves to steal from"-

cardbox does?

I call upon thee "Magmus"? To enter the fray.

Come forth!

Su-chan: Suddenly the ground is rumbling under our friends.

Ranma-chan: Wwhhaatt iiss haaappennning?

Ryoga: Eaarthquaaakeee!

Soldier 4: Look, the bombers are coming to pick us up, commander and miss?

Captain Bazooka Joe where did Captain Red Carrot go?

Su-chan: The bombers landed.

Pilot: I didn't know that we had an commander that was a girl, except the Advisor.

But her red hair would explain why her troops are called "Red Carrot". -o

Ranma-chan: Stupid rain!

Ryoga: I knew that this pipe could be used to something good.

Ranma-chan: It's not an umbrella, it's a freakin weapon! V-V

Ryoga: My umbrella can be used as a weapon.

Ranma-chan: That is an exception-o Strange, the shadows are lifting.

Hey, what's that rocky thing doing in the middle of the battlefield!

Ryoga: I don't know either.

Shampoo: What are you doing Yami Bakura?

Yami Bakura: I didn't release that beast, but I have heard prophecies of this thing.

The end of both this game and the real world has come when this beast

appears. The best part is that it only obeys me, as you see it's the same

colour as my team. The worst part is, for you only. To make sure the world

isn't destroyed, you can only slay it in this VR game of advance wars. All other

attacks outside the game can't interfere this monster.

Attack the little flies Magmus!

Magmus: Rooooaaar! Throws molten rocks against the bombers.

Pilot: We lost contact with the other two bombers. There is only three left, us included.

Ryoga: What's that shining light in the horisont?

Pilot: That looks like one of our Rocket units.

Yami Yugi: This time you have done it for real Yami Bakura!

Super CO Power "Shadow Spears"

Psuriko's funny facts

Accessing archived data.

SCO Power Shadow Spears

Effect Highly increases Ballistic attacks' firepower and range.

Su-chan: Now it looks like it gets intresting. Whai for action-

The Rockets launches against Magmus in high speed and piereces it in the chest

and the left leg.

Magmus: Greeeaaah!

Yami Yugi: Gotcha!

Yami Bakura: Nooooooo! V-V

You can't seriously loose that easily against those little ants, Magmus!

Ranma-chan: Hey, who are you calling a bug´

Ryoga: Quiet! Look on that big rock.

Ranma-chan: Huh?

Su-chan: Magmus is starting to regenerate his wounds.

Yami Bakura: Ha! I knew Magmus could more than that.

Ranma-chan: Such confidence he got in a split second. ´

Ryoga: Prepare for the bombing and rocket's launch against that rocky dude!

Pilot: Yes, sir! Prepare all available units for all-out assault against the monster in two

minutes.

Su-chan: The minutes went on with the air and ballistic units' preparation for assault

against the beast magmus.

Pilot: We are ready to attack, commander and commanderess!

Scene 17: C.S.C

Ranma-chan: I'm a guy, gods dammit´

Ryoga: Fire at will on the monster!

Su-chan: And they did. Hurting it a lot. And Magmus counters with moltenlava bombs

everywhere on the battlefield.

Yami Bakura: You idiot! You are suppose to destroy the enemy, not my units. ´

Shampoo: Does this mean that we win-

Yami Bakura: No, I still have Magmus to boot up.

Destroy the enemy captains' and I have won for sure, to end this game.

: Thou thinkth thou haveth won already?

Yami Bakura: Hey, who are you? You're not even part of this game.

: My name art unimportant, but thou can call me Rikalur. Me prove this by finishing

this foul creature in next turn!

Ranma-chan: … Stupid name.

Yami Bakura: You can't stop me! Even the army in this game couldn't kill Magmos, only harm him. And that means that a single human can't win against this tank in one turn!

Rikalur: Thou think it would be impossible? Advisor, I need to ask thou a favor.

Shampoo: What black long-haired man with mask to conceal his true identity and with

long wodden stick want?

Rikalur: I need to borrow the energy of thou to finish this foul demon of mother earth

with full power.

Shampoo: How you borrow energy? It impossible Great grandmother always said.

Rikalur: Like this! Waves the wand infront of the giant Shampoo.

Su-chan: A sphere of energy envelops the staff of Rikalur.

Ranma-chan: Hey, why is that guy doing a goofy dance with his stick-o

Rikalur: Even if it is a long distance bewteen us, my fair miss redhair. I can hear you.

Ranma-chan: How could he hear? O.o

Yami Bakura: Time to end this silly dance of yours.

Magmus! Destroy the enemy captains!

Magmus: Graorh!

Su-chan: Magmus walks towards Rikalur and prepares to launch an attack against the

bombers.

Rikalur: This is the end.

Crimson! the energy is turning the staff purple.

Soul! the energy rages around the staff.

Crusher!

Psuriko's funny facts

Crimson Soul Crusher is a technique that the vampire Allliss uses in one of my unpublished stories. The technique was developed by Alliss the vampire to instead of sucking souls as she does instead of blood, the CSC is a reversed attack based upon soul-sucking.

In other words, originally it destroys the soul by impaling it with a energy spear engulfing the users hand to banish the living target to never exist in this life or in the afterlife Destroys the soul for all eternity, but it requires a lot of energy to execute.

Ranma-chan: What is he doing now?

Ryoga: It looks like he tries to impale the monster with a purple spear.

Su-chan: Rikalur impales the monster Magmus and it dissolves into thin blood-red air.

Magmus: Mrooahhhh!

Yami Bakura: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SERVANT!

Rikalur: Me haveth banuished Magmus with the Crimson Soul Crusher to be sure that he

doesn't get awaken once more in this or in the next life and be used by people like

thou.

Su-chan: The bombers landed after about one minute, close to where Magmus was

destroyed.

Ranma: Cool, I want to learn that move! Pictures that he hits the old geezer that have

tricked death more then once, with C.S.C. -

Rikalur: Few living creatures can learn this move, but no one can use it from this side of

death.

Ranma: V-V

Wait a minute… that means.

Su-chan: And before Ranma could finish the thought, Rikalur quickly said:

Rikalur: Me think that thou have been announced winner, since the Bakura have no army

left to fight with. -o

Su-chan: And Rikalur banishes Yami Bakura to a imprisoning pocket-dimension in Rah

Dingel for using corrupted army, aka Magmus and gives Ranma the Red Carrot

Seal.

-

Psuriko: Finally, I have finished watching NGE and in good enough mood to write another

chapter.

But first I have to check my "Hand of Fate cards" cardbox to see what to use next

in my stories. -

Su-chan: O.o

Psuriko: Hmm… Checks through card deck.

What! Where is my "destroyer of worlds"-card?

Su-chan do you know WHO STOLE MY CARD AND INTENDED TO DESTROY THE

WORLD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION´

Su-chan: Guilty! O.o Calm down, calm down act as I don't know what oniisan is talking

about.

I don't know where Magmus is. -o

Psuriko: … -o, No one except those who have seen the card know the name of the

destroyer of cards. In other words, YOU STOLE MY CARD AS YOU NORMALLY DO

WITH OTHER THINGS OF MY STUFF AND NOW YOU DID WITH MY

BURGLARPROVED BOX´

Su-chan: But now oniisan knows that it's not burglarproof, right oniisan-

Psuriko: … You got a point there.

Su-chan: One point to me, zero to oniisan. -

Psuriko: BUT IT'S NOT SU-CHAN-PROOF!

Su-chan: Blasted, first point to oniisan for a long time. O.o

Psuriko: You need to learn a lesson and that's through punishment.

For almost destroying the world (plus my fairy-tale).

I sentence you to… No sugar-filled sweets for a month!

Su-chan: You are cruel oniisan!

Psuriko: Wait, there is more! Picks up Su-chan.

Su-chan: Put me down!

Psuriko: Nope, and the bonus punishment is that you need to learn some manners as a

narrator and not to do bad things all the time. Hereby I banish you from "Ranma

and the Beanstalk" and sends you on a journey to learn being more good without

faking it.

Throws her into a machine resembeling a Chao transporter.

Su-chan: Nooooooo!

Psuriko: Bye, bye. -

Do you want to send this Oc on a journey and never return to this fanfic never again?

Y/N

Psuriko: Hm, tough question. Yes.

From now on, a normal narrator aka me will be the narrator instead of Su-chan

in this fanfic. -

-

Rikalur: Thee girl will be unconsious for awhile after having lent me her energy.

This will be your transport to the next level. Waves staff and a cloud appears.

Ranma: A cloud? You can't travel on clouds, airhead´

Rikalur: This is a cloud that can carry humans with a good heart.

Ranma: Sorry Ryoga, I think that you can't come with us. -

Ryoga:Why you! Tries to hit Ranma with the bazooka.

Narrator: And Rikalur forced Ranma (with Shampoo on his back) and Ryoga on the cloud.

,before some serious injuries would come

Ranma: Hey!

Narrator: And the cloud took them to a unfamilliar place.

Wham!

Ranma: Ouch, stupid cloud! Can't even evade a plain none moving sign. ´

Ryoga: It says "Welcome to the Championships in Budokai."

To be continued…

-

Behind the scenes.

Location: Author's room.

Psuriko: Finally I got rid of Su-chan in this fanfic. To my horror and others joy, Su-chan

will appear instead in other stories.

One thing that popped up in my mind, during watching Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Both Yugi and Bakura in YU-GI-OH must be faking that they gain more confidence

or become a thief, I mean a necklace can't do that. They only think that they can

do that stuff such taking other people's souls or dishing out punishments here

and there. With my theory, they would be classified as schizo.

And to prove that, I have borrowed Ryo Bakura's Millennium Ring.

Though, he said that I under NO circumstances are allowed to put on "the Ring".

But this would go against my own theory about them being schizo so.

Puts on the Millennium ring around the neck.

Bamf!

Yami Psuriko: Mwahahaha! Such foolish author not believing in the power of the

millennium items. Today I will take over and tomorrow the world!

Mwahaha. Runs out from the author's room onto the scene like a maniac.

Psuriko: Nooooooo!

Janitor 2: Hey, do you see that the author is acting different from the usual?

Janitor 1: Nope, he always runs around on the scene and other places, everytime he ,

have finished a hard chapter and didn't end up on hospital in aproximatley four

minutes.

Janitor 2: But he doesn't usually have that spikey hair-cut.

Janitor 1: Probably the girl-narrator that always around the author, suceeded once again

to fool the author by mixing the hairspray with glue, again. V-V

janitor 2: Aha, that would explain it. -

Janitro 1:You see that 13th plank from the left on scene that never will stop lean

upwards how many times the carpenter tries fix it?

Janitor 2: And what's your point?

Janitor 1: Looks on his pocketwatch.

The author will trip on that plank in 5-4-3-2-1. Now!

Pusriko: Can someone please stop him, before he uses my body to take over the world?

Yami Psuriko: Mwahaha, nothing can stop me from being king of the world!

Not even you Psuriko, trapped in your body with me as the controller.

What the…

Trips on the plank.

CRASH!

Janitor 2: Damn, He's like the train. On time like the 12.02-train!

The millennium ring flies throw the air and ends up hitting Psuriko's head.

Yami Psuriko: Noooo! I was so close to world-domination!

Psuriko: Ouch.

See, I said that nothing happens when you put on the ring!

Now I must go and take some aspirin for my headache. (And why do I feel dizzy

like I have run across on the scene in circles, several times and feel tired?

Worse is that I can't recall what have happened the last five minutes.) -o

-

Author: If you have read through my story it's time to RR and tell what you think about my story this far with VR battles and what you think the next challenge will be? From now on Su-chan will only appear in my other stories and never return to this fanfic ever again.


	9. Budokai!

Ranma And The Beanstalk 

By: Psuriko

Disclaimer: Ranma ni-bun-no-ichi is still copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and I will not try or think about making profits of it, same thing with the original fairy tale "Jack and the beanstalk".

Author's prenote: I may introduce new actors in the beginning before this chapter starts, aswell during the various chapters of this fairy-tale. Other new characters won't be introduced before it's necessary.

Aswell I am terribly sorry for not updating in months. 

I will make this clear so no one will be sending reviews with "corrections".

I will be using the Swedish translation for each DB/DBZ-character.

Introducing new exclusive casting to this chapter:

Goku (DB) ------------------------- As himself

Kuririn/Krillin (DB)-----------------As himself

Tenshinhan/Tien (DB) ------------ As himself

Chao-zu/Chiaotzu (DB) ----------- As himself

Kamesennin/ Master Roshi (DB)--As himself

Mr. Satan/ Hercule (DBZ) ---------As himself

Yamchu/Yamcha (DB) -------------As himself

Jackie Chun (DB) -------------------Who is this guy anyway... '

**Scene 18: Budokai!**

Ranma: Stupid cloud! Even Ryoga could have avoided that sign, with his bad sense direction.

Right, porker?

Ryoga: Ranma, YOU!...

Fat man: Hey! Are you going to participate in the Martial arts-championships called Budokai?

Narrator: And before Ryoga could land his punch intended to punish Ranma, Ranma had already

jumped straight to the little fat man with glasses.

Ranma: Where do I sign!

Ryoga: Falls over after missing the landing place of his punch.

Fat man: Slow down now, young man. To be able to participate in the "Budokai", first you need

to register and then you need to show what you got by punching the Strength testing

machine. If you get lower then the measurement 200, you will qualify in the "Under

League" for less skilled martial artists. But if you hit over 200... You will be qualified to

meet the real masters of martial arts... And maybe even qualify to challenge the grand

Mr Satan.

Ranma: But why two championships?

Fat man: Attracts more visistors.

Ranma and Ryoga fall over.

Ryoga: But, hey! What does the devil have to do with budokai?

Fat man: Devil? No,no Mr. Satan is a grand man that saved our planet from the dreaded Cell.

Ranma: (This guy is nuts, since when can amoebas take over a planet?)

Narrator: The fat man pointed to the place where to register and suggested that the lavender-

haired girl should be leaved at the make shift-hospital beside the battle arena.

Ranma: Time to win this tournament!

Narrator: Looked at the strange looking machine that resembling a

punching bag and threw one of his lightning fast strikes.

Fat man 3: Incredible! 310! It's a lot stronger then even Mr. Satan...

Narrator: Many martial artists were in line to show their strenght, including a kid with a monkey

tail.

Ryoga: Now it's finally my tur...

Narrator: And suddenly a cat escaped its owner's cluching arms.

Ranma: Ca, ca, CAT!

Narrator: Ranma jumps towards Ryoga's direction, when he was going for the punch and...

disrupted.

Bonk

Fat man 3: 190! Amazing!

Ryoga: ... Please can I try again?

Fat man 3: Nope, one punch per contestant! Here is your registration-card , nr 68.

Narrator: Ryoga started to shiver and...

Ryoga: Ranma!

Ranma: O.o

Narrator: And Ranma was knocked to the other side of the close-by arena where two familiar

faces were.

Monkey boy: He sure got juice in his punch.

Bald boy: He will be a tough opponent, but remember. We are from the turtle-school.

Narrator: Soon all contestants have registered and tested their strength on the punching-machine.

And the qualifying battles have started!

Ryoga: Curses! Where is that battle hall nr. 5 I was suppose to start in...

Narrator: Well, almost everyone. -

Ranma: Wonder where Ryoga went this time? Oh well, he would probably come soon...

Narrator: Since Ranma didn't have anything to do now, he decided to look on other matches.

Ranma: OK, I think the tower is getting a bit bizarre right now. No one with the sanity intact would wear a monkeytail in combat.

Narrator: The judge of Ryoga's match is starting to get a bit frusrated now, let's see where our

lost hero is?

Referee: Hey, you! Were you one of them that was suppose to fight in the under group of the

martial arts contest?

Ryoga: Huh?

Narrator: Ryoga thought for awhile and dug through his pockets to find the registration-card.

Ryoga: Here.

Narrator: The referee looked on the card's number and pointed in the direction where Ryoga was

suppose be right now. Ryoga rushed to the battle hall as the referee for the maych was

suppose to go.

Referee: Sigh, looks like the opponent won't show and the match will become a walkover.

Crocodillus: I don't mind. That guy must have been a wimp and decided that he wasn't strong enough to face me.

Narrator: And as of cue Ryoga showed up and used his "flying punch"

Ryoga: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Narrator: The punch sent the opponent flying right into the nearby wall.

Referee: Are you contestant nr. 68?

Ryoga: Yeah, how come?

Referee: Congratulations! You won your first match with a "ring out"!

Ranma: You took your time Ryoga, got lost once again?

Ryoga: Ranma!

Narrator: After Ryoga pummeled Ranma, the rest of the battles was easy until the quarterfinals…

Referee: And now we will draw the balls to determine who will meet who in these matches to

finally declare a champion in the underleague!

And in the first match we have ball nr…

Tenshinhan: Chao-zu! Make it that the strongest in the turtle school gets to be in the first match.

Narrator: And Chao-zu makes the ball that the referee takes is Yamchuu's ball.

Referee: In the first match we have… Yamchu!

And who will meet him?

Tenshinhan: I take him and you take that Goku-kid since he doesn't seem to be very clever. You don't need to care a bout the rest of the balls.

Narrator: As ordered, Chao-zu arranges the balls and the matches looks like this:

First round: Tenshinhan vs Yamchuu.

Second round: Kuririn vs Jackie Chun

Third round: Chao-zu vs Goku

Fourth round: Panputto vs Ryoga

Referee: May Tenshinhan and Yamchu enter the arena?

Narrator: The arena was located open freely so many visitors could stand around and look at the

match.

Tenshinhan: I am going to trash you the name of the crane school!

Yamchu: No, I am going to dump you by the force of the turtle school.

Narrator: The match went on even with the contestents delivering blow after blow that countered

the other.

Yamchuu: Darn! If I don't use my trumphcard now, I don't think I can put this up much longer.

Narrator: The former bandit went into a trademarked Dragonball stance.

Tenshinhan: Ha, no matter what you are trying to do will help survive intact in this match.

Narrator: And Yamchuu chanted the words every boy and girl should do in crowd.

Yamchuu:KAME-HAME-HA!

Narrator: A yellow ball of energy was formed in Yamchuu's hands and went fast towards our

three eyed villain. Tenshinhan quickly made some strange moves with his hands that

could probably make most people having five knots on their fingers.

The energyball went fast towards Tenshin and when it was about to hit him, he howled:

Tenshinhan: Moo!

Narrator: After the strangen choice of words, the ball of energy vanished into thin air.

Yamchuu: How.. could he parry that attack?

Tenshinhan: And for the encore, KAME-HAME-HA!

Narrator: "Unexpected", Tenshinhan copied the now not-so-trademark-protected attack and used

it against the other user… Yamchuu. The former bandit barely evaded the unexpected

attack.

Yamchuu: How could he learn that move so fast? I had to train atleast 4 months with running

with milk in a danergous to learn it.

Narrtor: Not did he have the time to think about this as tenshinhan lightningfast went towards

Yamchuuu, punched him with a force that could break eleven of Yamchuu's ribs, luckily

he only eight. '

Referee: Aaaaaand the winnner by overcruelty iiiis… Tenshinhan, oh and can someone call a

medic to the other contestant?

Narrator: After the medics comes to get the massacred Yamchuu, the second pair Kuririn and

Jackie Chun!

Referee: Ladies and gentlemen, this will be a battle between generations! And try not to be so

over-violent this time, please?

Narrator: Even if Kuririn fought hard, ol' jackie was just to much for him and Jackie chun went

to the next phase.

Referee: This was a juste match that didn't end up as a violent case. Now we welcome the next

Couple: Chao-zu aaand Goku, the little kid with the de-tailed battle record from

previous tournament.

cellphone rings

Referee: Yes? Uh-huh. Ok. Sorry folks but that little atempt to make a joke isn't aloud so here

starts the next match.

Narrator: As the fights starts off, Goku starts with a running punsch and as the pale little kid with

only a hairstraw can do: Dodge by floating high into air.

Goku: Hey! That was a cheap trick, flying into air.

Narrator: The monkey boy said, and as a reply, Chao-zu replies by pulling his tongue. Goku runs

towards the floating Chao-zu and jumps at him ready to do the Turtle hermit-move.

Goku: KAME-HAME…

Chao-zu: You… can't take me with that move.

Narrator: Chao-zu expected that Goku would use the energyball at him but…

Goku: Ha!

Narrator: Goku turns around and fires the energyball into thin air and by the repulsion, gets a

superior air speed and knocks Chao-zu out of the ring.

Referee: Aaaand the victory goes to Goku!

Narrator: The crowds roars and next starts the fourth quarterfinal: Panputto vs Ryoga.

Ryoga: Blasted! They said the arena was around the corner.

Narrator: What the eternal lost boy didn't know was that he had already found his way to the

battle ground.

Panputto: Hey, you fangboy! If your tracking skill is as bad as your combat skill, this will be a

cake walk.

Narrator: The now over-confident fighter with many championship victories in sack, lsunched a

quick punsch towards Ryoga to finish this battle fast.

Ryoga: I don't know who you are, but no one me fangboy without appropriate punishment!

Narrator: Panputto's punch hit Ryoga's fist as he launched the now over-confident and

airborned fighter high into the sky and dropped outside bounds…

Referee: Ehm… are you the contestant Ryoga Hibiki?

Ryoga: Yeah, how come?

Refree: Dear ladies and gentlemen, it seems like the match was over before it started. The winner

is Ryoga Hibiki by knock-out!

Narrator: The following matches continues like this until the final round:

Ryoga versus Tenshinhan.

Tenshinhan: Now that everyone is defeated, you are the last obstacle to win this tournament.

Ryoga: I mustn't loose this match, for Akane.

Tenshinhan: I want to finish this match early for that teaparty this afternoon, loose!

Narrator: Quickly he launched a flurry of fast fists. Ryoga barely dodged most of the attacks, but

the final attack hit a vital part: his left arm that was cut off by the blow.

Ryoga: Ahhh! This isn't good.

Tenshinhan: Now prepare mto meet your maker!

Narrator: Ryoga couldn't do much now with only one hand except to buy time.

Ryoga: Bakkusai Tenketsu!

Narrator: Tenshinhan dodged the shrapnels that flung out from the arena that Ryogas right

Indexfinger created.

Ryoga: Shishi Hokodan!

Narrator: He roared as he created a ball of solide air fuled by his now quite heavy sense. Tenshinhan parried by his newly aquired and copied move the Kame-hame-ha!

Tenshinhan: It looked similar like the technique I took from that Yamchuu, but this move felt

different, like despair…. I will crush you with the Four fist technique!

Narrator: Tenshinhan started to build up the required energy to execute his double trouble

technique. Meanwhile, Ryoga have lost quite some blood now with the cut off hand and

were about to lose conscious.

Ryoga: I can the light in the end of the tunnel..

Narrator: He thought while drifting towards the heaven. But as he looked back, Ryoga saw

something disturbing: Ranma who finally saves Akane from this wretched tower and

were smooching. O.o

Ryoga: Never!

Narrator: The bandannaboy roared and a beam of negative energy erupted from him while

Tenshinhan now running towards him with four hands. The Perfect Shishi hokodan

dived towards the source and forced Tenshinhan onto the floor.

Tenshin: Damn! Where did he get that energy from, he was about loose.

Narrator: Ryoga was still in the world between life and death as he saw even more horrible

events: Akane marries Ranma. 2x O.o

Ryoga: I will not tolerate this! Ranma! You will never rescue sweet Akane. That is what I'm

going to do!

Narrator: Once again Ryoga releases all his despair to form a perfect Shishi hokodan that

destroys the arena, aswell as it knocks Tenshinhan unconscious before Ryoga looses his

consciuos due the lack of much needed Blood.

To be continued

Behind the scenes------------------------------------

Suriko: Finally I could complete this chapter and take a cup of hot chocolate.

The door knocks.

Suriko: Erhm.. Who could that be? I haven't ordered a pizza at this hour.

Before the author could open the door, a bunch of boys rushes into the room, dressed in martial

arts costumes that resembles cosplay.

Db1: You moron! No way that Tien would loose to a looser like that Ryoga-guy.

Db2: Right bro! Tien would never loose to a piglet!

Db3: We must punish him for staining dragonball, the best anime eva'!

(Said the guy with a T-shirt that says: Vote King Cold for president in U.S! We want you!)

Db2: Eat kame-hame-ha, lousy author!

The dragon ball fan tries to do a kamehameha with his moves and with help of the kamehameha blaster bought on Ebay for 29,90 dollars

Db2: Hey! They said it would be able to tear apart humans with this.

Db3: Knock it off man. We can still break his bones.

They continued to discuss what they ought to do with the author as tries to sneak away.

Suriko: Don't worry about me, just stand there and let me get some instant noodle(but instead, I

use the opportunity to escape)

Db 1,2,3: Hey! We are not through with you just yet!

They trashed the author in a awkward style that would resemble something from a Dbz scene and leaved with a threatning message:

Db 1,2,3: If you screws up the next time you use Dragon ball, we will bring the rabid dbz-gals!

Suriko: Ok, now I need recover some sleep(and broken ribs).

The door flungs open and a massive hoard of girls rushes into the author's room.

Ryoga fangirls: HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR BELOVED RYOGA, YOU FIEND!

Suriko: But….

The fellow didn't have time to defend himself as the hoard of fangirls rushed over and as the scene is quite bloody for the younger audience and the censorship doesn't approve this scene, it will be rewinded five minutes forward, after the brutal scene.

Ryoga fangirls: NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO HURT OUR RYO-CHAN, YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASY!

Hoard of girls runs from room to their daily "talk-about-Ryo-chan"-teaparty.

Suriko: Next… time…. I won't even have one bone left including my teeth. I think I will answer yes to that Baron-person's offer about a lending out a bodyguard, the best he can offer. Meanwhile I will hide somewhere under a rock to atleast heal some of my broken 315 bones. - 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Read and review this now finished chapter and the new chapter will be tomorrow.(With better format. -)


End file.
